


Fallen but not Broken

by chey319



Series: Fallen But Not Broken [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chey319/pseuds/chey319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels have fallen. Castiel lost his grace, and is now a human. He experiences hunger, cold, need, but still pondered at the thought of love. Dean takes him under his wing and helps him understand his new way of life; every aspect. Even though his grace is lost, the affair between a man and an angel is forbidden. Not to mention, an angel and a Winchester. In addition to the internal conflicts between the two, they also have to worry about the bounty put on Castiel's head by the other fallen angels.</p><p> </p><p>The Violence is throughout.<br/>Rape/Non-Con isn't graphic or detailed, just a simple thing that is implied, in one paragraph in only one chapter<br/>Language is throughout</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fallen Angel

Dean ran towards Sam, but to no avail. He saw his brother give into the floor before he was in his reach. He dropped to his knees and pulled Sam's torso in his hands and towards him, shaking him slightly.

"Sam! Sam! Don't, don't leave me Sammy. I got you, baby brother... Just hold on..." Dean stumbled to his feet and dragged his half-concious brother towards the door of the abandoned church.

As they got outside, the sky gave off the illusion that the stars where falling towards Earth. Sam's head bobbed up to focus on the sky.

"Dean," Sam coughed, "what's happening?"

Dean analyses the dark sky with burning streaks. "The angels," Dean started, "they're falling."

Sam looked up at the sky in awe, before his facial expression went hard, realising that most would not survive the fall and that means Heaven is shut. Dean looked only for a moment, before helping his brother into the back seat of the Impala to lay down. Once his brother was sprawled out across the back seats, the engine purred and they headed back towards the bunker.

~~~~

"Oh, god. What happened to you guys? Everything went crazy after you guys left!" Kevin hollered.

Dean looked over at the wall where the arrow was now shoved through the wood from when Kevin shot at them when they first came through the door. He helped his baby brother to the couch before escorting Kevin into the other room.

"Look, Kevin, the angels are falling," Dean stated, his hand resting on Kevin's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't raise his voice, considering that Sammy was trying to get some well deserved rest in the next room.

"What?" Kevin harshly whispered. "Where's Castiel?"

Dean looked at the floor and removed his hand from Kevin's shoulder, replacing it on the back of his own neck. "We aren't really sure. We haven't heard from him. I tried praying out to him, but he never reached out," Dean continued, "so I need you to stay here and watch Sammy while I go out to try to find Cas."

Kevin nodded and headed back to the main room, setting himself down at his desk and picking up a book. He looked back from the book and the tablet on the desk, not lifting his gaze as Dean made his way across the room, and upstairs to his room.

Dean quickly packed his bag with clothes before heading to the kitchen to pack a snack or two so he wouldn't have to stop so much for food. He waved to Kevin, then glanced over Sam's unconcious body on the couch. He smiled; that was probably the happiest he's ever seen Sammy in a long time. As in, back when he was dating Jess kind of long time.

He tossed his bag into the trunk of his Impala after rearranging a couple of the guns and blades, then slammed the trunk shut. Dean slid into the car and turned the keys. Before driving off, he threw his hands on the top of the sterring wheel in prayer and closed his eyes. 

Cas, if you're out there, just know I'm comin' for ya buddy. Just hang in there. You're family, and we Winchesters don't leave family. 

He readjusted himself in his seat, put a tape into the slot, and drove off, the darkness soon engulfing the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel slowly woke up, sitting up and placing his hand on the back of his head. He winced in pain as his fingers weaved through his hair, and as he glanced at them, he saw blood trickle down from his fingers.

Angels don't bleed. Angels don't feel pain. What's happening?

Castiel got up, and swayed when he was fully standing. He almost fell over, if he hadn't found the support of a nearby tree. He looked around; he was in a forest, it was dark, he could barely see 2 feet in front of him.

He made it to the street somehow, and began to wander down it, hoping in a direction that lead to a near civilization. Castiel's head was thrown into his hands as a wave of excruciating pain coursed through him.

Cas, if you're out there, just know I'm comin' for ya buddy. Just hang in there. You're family, and we Winchesters don't leave family. 

Castiel gasped for air once the message was done, and closed his eyes as he began to message his temples. Castiel continued to follow the road until he came across a brightly lit city. He stumbled into the first building he came across, which just so happened to be a church. He threw himself down in a pew and leaned foward onto his intertwined hands and fingers.

Father, what is happening? I know this is my fault. Please, forgive me. Please, direct me in the right direction, Father.

Even after his prayer was over, he stayed in this position until he had fallen asleep. Once sunlight peeked through the stained glass, Castiel peeked open his eyes. The stained glass just so happened to cast down the shape of one wing on each side of Castiel. At this sight, Castiel became more forlorn and left the church.

He pulled his coat closer to his chest and buried his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He looked for some kind of stand with pamphlets or something to tell him where he was. Once he caught site of a map, he set off in whatever direction pointed towards the bunker where he knew the brothers and the prophet were stashed away in.

~~~ 

Night had fallen upon the road as Castiel followed along the side of the back road. Suddenly, out of the darkness, he saw a pair of headlights approaching. He still continued on his way, lazily kicking a pinecone on the ground. With each kick, more pieces of the pinecone fell off and the closer the car became.

He only looked up when he heard the screeching of brakes. He squinted, but still couldn't see past the glare of the headlights to the windshield. The front door of the car squealed open, and a dark figure exited the car.

"Cas?" the familiar voice cutting through the darkness.

Castiel took a step towards the figure. "Dean?" he asked in response.

Suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace and the other man nuzzled his head comfortably against his neck.

"I'm so glad I found you. I thought you had died. Don't ever do that to me again, Cas," Dean's voice was broken and Cas could tell he was crying, mostly because of his voice, but also because of the tears contributing to the wetness of his blood-drenched collar.

Cas slowly hugged back, still finding human signs of affection a little unusual and awkward.

When Dean pulled back, he looked into Castiel's eyes, but had a hard time in the darkness that swallowed the air around them. His hands still on each of Castiel's shoulders, he smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek, though he'd never admit it. He moved his thumbs in gentle circle motions on Castiel's shoulder and choked through his tears, "Let's get you someplace safe, Cas."


	2. Let's Get You Cleaned Up

Castiel and Dean finally arrived back at the bunker just as the sun began to peek out across the horizon, orange and pink pastels streaked through the sky. When Dean put his baby in park, he turned to Castiel with a smile. 

"Come on, let's get you into a bed," Dean spoke sweetly.

Castiel nodded, head dripping every now and then from drowsiness. It wasn't a second after they got Castiel into a bed that he was out cold. Dean pulled the covers over the fallen angels and smiled at the sight before heading downstairs. Sammy and Kevin wer waiting for him once he got downstairs.

"Glad you found him," Kevin stated excitedly as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yea, me too," Dean exclaimed.

Sam looked up from his cereal to meet eyes with his brother, and a smile spread across Dean's face, and he grabbed some breakfast from the counter and sat down across from him.

"So, where's Cas?" Sam questioned, furrowing his brows.

"He's upstairs, sleeping," Dean chewed on a piece of bacon.

"Dean, angels don't sleep," Sam reminded his brother and shot a glance at Kevin.

Dean grew a frown and looked down at his plate. "Do you think..." he started, "maybe, he isn't an angel anymore?"

Sam shrugged and continued to eat.

"Whether he's an angel or not, I, personally, am glad he's back." Kevin cheered as he took his breakfast and sat down at his desk.

Dean finished his breakfast and padded into the living room to take a nap on the couch. After manuevering around the couch where his sleeping brother was laying, Sam approached Kevin to question the situation.

"Anything on the tablet?" Sam gave him a look of curiousity, seeing it as impossible to make anything out of the chicken scratch that was carved into the flattened stone.

Kevin grunted in anger, then made his to retrieve some coffee, and returned without a word. Sam cocked his head and put a hand on Kevin's shoulder, slowly rubbing it in a friendly kind of way. "Why don't you go get some sleep, you've worked pretty hard on this tablet and being sleep deprived isn't going to help with the translations," Sam suggested.

Kevin nodded, rubbing his eyes and closing the door to his room, Sam's eyes looming on the door after it was closed. Sam decided to have some rest himself, as the trials for closing the gates of Hell had really worn him out, strained most of his physical possibilities.

~~~

Dean had woken up when he heard a rustling in the next room. Wearily, he got up and ran his hands down his face, spreading his fingers to peek through them at the dark haired man standing before him. The figure shut the refrigerator and turned around. 

"Dean," Castiel rubbed his tummy, "my stomach hurts."

Dean chuckled slightly at this and brushed past him to fish some jelly from the fridge, then went over to the cabinet, grabbing bread and peanut butter. After placing them on the table, he opened a couple of different drawers and cupboards and came back to the table with a butterknife and a plate. He took out two slices of the bread, and slathered peanut butter on one. Castiel watched with his head cocked to the side in confusion. Next, Dean smothered the other slice of bread with the refreshingly cold grape jelly. Finally, he slapped the two slices together and handed it to Castiel. He looked at it for a moment, then shifted his gaze to Dean's eyes.

"You eat it, Cas," Dean laughed.

Castiel looked back down and hesitantly took a bite before pulling the sandiwch back from his lips and he savorly chewed. Castiel grunted his approval. "What is this?" Castiel held up his sandwich.

"It's a PB&J. Do you like it?" Dean questioned.

Castiel only nodded before leaning back into his sandwich to take yet another bite. His eyes fluttered in ecstasy.

"Geez, Cas. Get a room, would ya? It's just a sandwich," Dean stated.

Cas' eyes popped open and he spoke with his mouth full, "My apologies, Dean."

"It's fine. Can't blame ya, this is the first time you've actually eaten food because you needed it," Dean shrugged.

Castiel swallowed the last of his sandwich and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his trench coat. Dean glanced up and down Cas' body, scanning all of the blood splatters and the pool of blood just below his neck where a ghastly cut remained.

"We should get you cleaned up. Follow me," Dean gestured.

"Yes, that would be nice," Castiel replied.

Castiel trembled after Dean as he was led to Dean's room, which had a full bathroom attached to it. Dean rummaged through his dresser drawers as Castiel curiously investigated his new surroundings. Dean looked back at him, carrying some clothes in his arms. He placed them on the bed and Castiel picked a few up with just two fingers, curious as to why Dean had placed them there.

"I figured that you would need these, considering that within the years I've now known you, I've never seen you wear anything but that," Dean gestured up and down at Castiel.

Castiel looked down, examining the blood stains painted onto him, sticking his clothes to his body. 

"You should probably take a shower, Cas," Dean pointed towards the bathroom door.

As usual, Castiel cocked his head to the side with his brows sewn together in confusion.

"Do you know how to take a shower?" Dean sighed as he led Castiel to the bathroom.

Castiel shook his head as he watched Dean turn the knobs and held his hand out to feel the water's temperature.

"Of course," Dean continued, "Okay well first thing to do is to take off all of your clothes."

Castiel nodded, even though Dean was still facing the shower with his hand in the water, and began to remove his articles of clothing one by one. When Dean turned around, Castiel was only inches from his face, not to mention completely stripped.

"Geez, Cas," Dean shielded his eyes, "Not yet, and what did I say about personal space?" 

Castiel immediately took a step back. "My apologies, Dean."

"Yea, it's fine," Dean handed him a towel, "Just put this around yourself, please."

Castiel nodded and took the towel from his hands. Dean saw himself peek through his fingers, taking in the sight of Cas' entire body, slightly bitting his lip when he followed down the happy trail. It wasn't until Castiel tied his towel around him that Dean looked back up to meet his gaze.

"Uhmm, okay," Dean tried to seem like the 'no chick flick moments' kind of guy and made his voice sound rougher, "so what you'll need to do is once you're in the shower, take off your towel without getting it wet. Then take this and scrub it into your hair," Dean picked up the shampoo bottle to show Castiel.

Even after Dean showed Castiel how to do everything; shampoo himself, let the conditioner sit, shave carefully, and even scrub his body down, Castiel still looked from Dean to the shower and cocked his head. Dean rested his head in one hand, using two fingers to slide across his eyes and touch at the bridge of his nose.

"Okay," Dean sighed, "I'm going to leave you to it. I guess, if you have trouble, just call me in, I'll be in the other room."

Dean left the room, and peeked into the bathroom until the last second and caught a glimpse of Cas before he stepped into the shower. Dean scrambled over to the bed and threw himself onto it.


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Incidents, Awkwardness, and Suspicion

Once Dean collapse onto his bed, he shut his eyes. Soon, he had managed to forget that Castiel was standing naked under the running water in the room connected to his. Just knowing that he could go in there at any time and find Cas bare and vulnerable sent a shiver down his spine. However, the thought was ignored when there was a thud from the bathroom.

"Cas?" Dean raised his eyebrow as he put his ear up to the bathroom door, "You doing okay in there?"

"No, I seem to be in a bit of a situation. Can you help?" Cas asked with a strain in his voice.

Just fucking great, Dean thought. While shielding his eyes, he stepped into the bathroom. To his surprise, he found Cas wasn't overexaggerating at all, as he saw that the fallen angel had found a way to tangle himself between the layered shower curtains and a bar of soap had fallen off the wall of the shower.

"Cas, how the actual fuck did you manage to do this?" Dean sounded annoyed as he approached his friend.

"I was just taking a shower like you showed me, Dean," Castiel attempted to shrug, but his hair was being tugged against his will.

"Okay, I'll try to get you out," Dean sighed as he kneeled down by the shower and tried to untaingle the curtains from Castiel's arms.

Once Castiel was free from the curtains, Dean realized how... close he was. His eyes widened before he shifted his gaze to focus on Castiel's face, which always seemed to be tilted to the side and squinting. 

"Dean? Did you want to talk about something?" Castiel questioned as Dean got up from the ground, shaking off invisble dust.

"No, uhmm, are you sure you know how to take a shower, because that usually doesn't happen," Dean nervously laughed, guiding his shaky hand to the back of his neck.

Castiel looked around the shower, "Yes, I," he picked up a bottle of shaving cream and turned to face Dean, "I put this in my hair next, yes?"

Dean facepalmed as he took the can from Castiel's grasp and placed on the counter next to the sink. "No, you put that in your hair!" he gestured towards the bottle of shampoo on the edge of the shower wall.

"I see, I guess I've been showering wrong," Castiel looked up at the shower head.

"One day you'll get it," Dean turned to head out before Cas needily grasped him by the forearm.

Dean looked at his hand like it was a demon, "Yes?" he looked up to Castiel.

"Can you show me?" Castiel's eyes sparked and water beads dripped from his hair, giving the illusion of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Cas, I cant just--"

"Please, Dean. I can't seem to grasp the concept," Castiel cut him off.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I guess I can, but there is no way in hell I'm getting in there until u put something on," Dean added.

Castiel nodded and reached across Dean for the boxers he had recently disposed of, and slipped into them. He looked up to Dean, who was now only in his boxers and a white undershirt. Dean mumbled to himself something that was beyond's Castiel's hearing before he climbed in right behind him.

"Okay, so first thing's first, you put this in your hair and scrub it into your scalp," Dean squirted some of the shampoo into the center of his palm and rubbed his hands vigoursly together, creating a lather before running them through Castiel's hair. "Now, with this one, you can wash it out once you've run it through your hair good enough to get somewhat foamy," he leaned Castiel back into the stream of running water, wringing out the foamy substance, trying to keep focused, even with the glistening look the soap gave Castiel as it ran down the front of his chest and caught itself at the waist line of his boxers. To make sure that he had learned properly, he would have Cas try it on him, seeing as he might as well take a shower too while he was in there.

Castiel simply nodded and was further instructed to do the same with the conditioner.

"Okay, well after you rinse that out, the only things is to run this all over yourself, rinse, then you're done," Dean stated before squeezing past Castiel and climbing out of the shower. He gathered his clothes and headed towards the door, until Castiel caught his attention. 

Castiel was peeking around the curtains. "Hey, Dean," he waited for Dean to face him before he continued, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Dean smirked. He shut the door and dressed in some of his other clothes.

A few minutes later, Castiel entered the room, covering himself in a towel and holding his blood-stained clothes in his arms. Dean handed some of the clothes on the bed to him, and he took them thankfully and dressed while Dean went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey, you take a shower?" Sam stated more than questioned.

Dean nodded as he ravaged through the kitchen hoping to find something to make a burger, or other greasy mess. Soon, Castiel descended the stairs into the living area and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Cas, you took a shower too?" Sam indicated.

Cas nodded, still yawning. When he stopped, he added, "Yes, Dean showed me how and offered me practice."

Sam turned to Dean, "Oh, is that so?" he smirked at his older brother. "Dean, I had no idea."

"Oh shut your pie-hole. It wasn't like that," Dean bit into his newly made burger.

"Sure it isn't," Sam winked at Cas.

"I, I don't understand," Cas tilted his head.

"It's okay, Cas, becuase I do," Sam chuckled.

"No you don't. I'm going to bed, bitch," Dean spat as he hurried past them both and scampered up to his room.

"Okay, jerk! See you in the morning," Sam had a chance to call out before Dean slammed his door.

"So, you and Dean?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the fallen angel.

"Sam, you heard your brother, it is nothing of that nature. He is just showing me how to be human," Castiel corrected.

"Why does it have to be Dean. Anyone, like Kevin or myself, could teach you how to be human," Sam further poked around.

"Well, Dean and I have a more profound bond," Castiel blankly stated.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to stay!" Sam teased.

"Oh, no, nothing of that. I just meant that since I was the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition and left that scar on his body, that we share a bond. Bonds like this happen often between angels and other humans. However, this is by far one of the strongest bonds. The only other ones that come close to this magnitude are of those who fall in love with the human they are watching, which is strictly forbidden and mostly results in death," Castiel retorted.

"Okay, Cas, if you say so," Sam shrugged, walking off to go to the shooting range, seeing as Dean won't let him leave until he has full physical capabilities. 

Castiel still felt himself drained of energy from his grace being forcefully extracted from him in his vessel, so he soon stumbled up the stairs to his own room and knocked out with the lights.


	4. A Weeping Angel

Dean woke up, mumbling to himself. Rubbing his eyes, he lazily swung his legs over the edge of the bed and brought himself to the doorway. He leaned up against it, trying to keep his balance, yawning. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a muffled cry coming from the opened bedroom door down the hall. He checked his watch. 3 am. He figured no one would be up, so he went to investigate the noise. When he reached the room that was the source of the disruption, he knocked on the door, which fell open.

"Cas?" Dean assumed.

The sounds of sobbing never paused, so Dean approached the dark haired man and sat next to him on the bed, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Cas, it's okay. I'm here, and nothing is going to happen to you," Dean cooed to the fallen angel.

The sobbing slowed, then finally Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"Dean, I went against my own. I went against Heaven. At one point, I even betrayed you and your brother. Dean, I almost killed you for the angel tablet. I killed the angel we searched so deparately for. I teamed up with Crowely. Don't tell me it's going to be okay, when we both know that is a lie," Cas snapped, straining himself from bursting into another fit of tears.

Dean looked away from Castiel's face before speaking again, "I know Cas, while all of that was true, at the time those events occured, you felt you had no other choice. I'm positive I would've done the same thing if I was in your wings. I forgive you, Castiel. Don't be so hard on yourself. I know you're human now, and I'm going to try my best to help you figure everything out," Dean shifted to look at Castiel, "You don't have to go through this alone, Cas. I'm here for you, we're all here for you."

A single tear stained Cas' cheek. He shifted under the duvet and turned away from Dean.

"Then why do I feel so alone?" Cas questioned with a broken voice.

"What would make you feel better?" Dean empathized.

"Maybe... could you keep me company tonight? I had a nightmare and I don't wish to have another one," Castiel beseeched.

"Sure, buddy. I'd be happy to," Dean smiled down at the shadowy figure, manuevering around the bed to the other side and sliding under the covers next to the fallen angel.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel mumbled before nodding off.

Dean smiled, gawking at the snoozing body in company with him. He tried to imagine the years since he's known him. At first, he thought of him as a big bag of dicks, but then he rebelled. I rebelled and I did it -- all of it -- for you. The fallen angel's words began to loom around Dean's mind. After his rebellion, he became family. The only person he cared for more was Sammy. He would, without hesitation, do anything for either of them.

He took in the sight of the man nuzzled against his own body and whispered, "Good night, angel," before he laid down and began to doze off himself.

Castiel peeped one eye open to watch Dean, then after making sure he wasn't going to abandon him, he felt himself ease up and fall asleep again.

~~~

Dean woke up first. He looked up at the tangle of sheets that he was under, then over his shoulder to the peacefully asleep man. He beamed down at the figure before crawling out of the bed and padding across the room. Before reaching the door, he was caught in a warm embrace that had approached him from behind.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel yawned into Dean's shirt.

Dean moved away and ruffled Castiel's hair.

"Did you sleep well? Any nightmares?" Dean hoped.

Castiel sluggishly nodded, rubbing at his eyes.

"Good. Say, why don't we go downstairs for some breakfast, I'm sure everyone is awake by now," Dean encouraged.

The two of them descended downstairs and towards the kitchen, where Sam and Kevin were already half way done with breakfast.

"Breakfast is almost done, why don't you two go wait out in the living room and we'll bring it out when it's ready, okay?" Kevin suggested.

The two agreed and waited patiently in the other room, making small conversation.

"So, Cas, how do you think about being human?" Dean inquired.

"I find it quite annoying. Constant urination, eating, pain, emotions. It's very overwhelming," Castiel quite blankly stated.

"Yea, that's humans for ya," Dean chuckled, raising his beer to his lips and taking a sip or two, then setting it down on the table. 

Sam and Kevin came bustling into the room carrying hot plates with vairous breakfast foods strewn about them. One was set in front of Dean, another in front of Castiel, and the others were for themselves. They all ate in the room and conversed amongst themselves, and Kevin went to work after he was done. Sam took all of the used plates back to the kitchen and began to clean up.

"I think I found us a case," Sam came back into the room, drying off his hands with a towel.

"What is it?" Dean questioned, stitching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well, there is this one town in Wisconsin, usually crime free, but now.." Sam drifted.

"Shit hit the fan?" Dean further poked.

"Yea, they started killing their own spouses, and of all nights, it was on the couple's anniversary," Sam added.

"Sounds like our kind of thing," Castiel budded in.

"Castiel, why don't you stay here while me and my brother go check this out?" Sam implied.

"No, Sam. Thank you for finding the case, but there is no way in hell I'm letting you go, you're still healing from the trials. If Cas is going to be human and be around for a while, he might as well learn to hunt, and this seems like a relatively small case. You need to sit this one out, Sammy," Dean demanded.

"Figured as much, I'll text you the coordinates and additional information while you guys head over there," Sam declared.

Dean nodded, grabbing his coat, and gesturing Castiel to follow him out to the Impala. Once they left, Kevin turned to Sam curiously.

"Wow, didn't think you'd give up that quickly, Sam," Kevin stated shockingly.

"I have a plan," Sam smirked before exiting the room to the library.


	5. I Can Hear the Sirens

Just as planned, Sam sent them the coordinates that eventually led them to the town of Ackley, Wisconsin. The duo parked the Impala outside of a motel and walked in, ordering a room with two queens. The boy at the desk saw the man behind Dean and gave him a look.

"Okay sure," he handed Dean the key to the room.

Dean rolled his eyes, before grabbing his over-night bag he usually kept in the trunk. He read the number on the side of the key "Okay, 209, that's on the second floor I believe," Dean squinted at the key, looking around for the matching door.

Finally, they came across a door that looked peculiarly different from the others, but neither gave mind to the fact and continued into the room. Dean carelessly tossed his bag onto the bag closest to the door.

"Okay, so how about we go grab some grub. I saw a diner on the way through town, big sign in the front about pies," Dean licked his lips at the thought, "Afterwards, we can head over to the morgue to question the forensic for the autopsy results."

"Yes, I'm quite hungry," Castiel grabbed his stomach, and as if on cue, it growled furiously.

Dean laughed and slapped Cas' back, "Alright, let's go."

~~~

"There were copious amounts of oxytocin left in the victim's blood stream," the coroner stated, pulling the cloth revealing the face of the most recent person involved with the case.

"So, he just killed his wife, then turned the gun on himself?" Dean poked.

"Yes, that is correct. Here are the police reports," the coroner handed them both a set of files related to the cases that seemed linked.

"Okay, thank you for your time. Call us if anything strange appears on the doorstep," Dean handed his card to the man before stepping outside of his office.

Shutting the door, he turned to Castiel.

"I think it's a siren," Dean looked towards Castiel.

Castiel looked through the files rather quickly.

"They all seemed to have oxytocin in their systems, so that's a fair start," Castiel tried to act professional, like he had been raised a hunter as Dean had.

~~~

"Go talk to her. I saw her winking at you," Dean gestured his beer in the direction of a light-haired girl sitting at the other end of the bar.

"I don't know, Dean. My 'people skils' are a little rusty.' Remember when you took me to that strip club? I made a stripper cry," Castiel reminded.

"Try not to say anything about her father this time then," Dean laughed, nudging Castiel off of his stool.

"Okay, okay. As you wish, Dean," Castiel strolled over and took the seat next to the light-haired girl.

She looked up at Cas with piercing green eyes. "Hi, and who are you?" she cooed sweetly.

"I'm Castiel, and you are?" he answered. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like, well, Dean. That's why he was staring at her, and that's when Dean caught him and everything went downhill from there.

"Castiel, sounds angelic. I like it. My name is Daniella." She stirred her fruity little drink with a tiny vibrant pink umbrella. She took a sip then looked up at his electric blue eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Uh," Castiel looked over to Dean with wide eyes, who was cheering him on mouthing Go for it, "Okay, your dwelling?" he asked formally.

"Why yes, king Castiel," she mocked his formalness.

She grabbed her jacket and purse from the chair next to her and she grabbed Castiel's hand and led him out to the alleyway about a block away from the bar.

"Why are we--"

Castiel was cut off by a sudden kiss from the girl. He wanted to push away, but his body was compelled to stay put and make th ekiss deeper. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up and against the brick wall. She responded by wrapping her legs around Cas, he short skirt pushing up to her body.

The girl whispered, "You love Dean Winchester, don't you?"

"What are you taking about?" Castiel pulled his lips away from her neck and asked breathlessly.

"I want you" she lighlty hissed into his ear, "to kill him."

"I'm not going--"

Castiel pushed her against the wall and jerked away from her grasp, holding his neck. "Did you, just, bite me?"

"Yes, and now you will kill Dean Winchester. Do you know how praised I will be to take out him, and the angel who shut the pearly gates?" she laughed wickedly

Suddenly, Castiel's body shifted. He didn't have control of himself. His thoughts were pushed to the back, and something else took over. 

He went back to the bar. Dean looked at him, "Back so soon?" he furrowed his brows at the fallen angel.

Castiel shrugged. "I'm horrible with women."

"I guess so," Dean laughed, "Want another beer?"

Castiel nodded, or atleast his body was.

Dean, Dean. Help me. I can't do anything. She wants me to kill you. I don't want to. Dean, you have to stop me.

"On second thought, can we just go back to the motel? I'm kind of tired, and we have to catch this siren before it claims another victim," Castiel's vessel faked a yawn realistic enought for Dean to believe.

"Sure thing, bud," he called over the bartender for their tab. When his back was turned, the vessel smirked wickedly in his direction.

No, don't. Don't touch Dean, or I swear to God--

"Ready to go, Cas," Dean smiled. He finished his beer and got up from the stool and the team walked out to the Impala.

Dean... Please.

~~~

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean flopped down on the bed once the got into the room.

"Yes, goodnight, Dean. Have an internal slumber," the vessel retorted.

"Uhmm, okay. That's not necessarily called for. A simple 'goodnight' would suffice, Cas," Dean spoke with his eyes closed.

"My apologies, Dean," Castiel's body neared Dean, hands in front of him like he was wating to be passed the ball.

DEAN! GET UP!

Castiel was screeching at the top of his lungs, but Dean couldn't hear him. He was a prisoner in his own vessel, and he was about to be forced to watch the murder of the only man that ever believed in him when he didn't believe in himself. 

Castiel's hands were now wrapped around Dean's neck, and his eyes flashed open in alarm.

"Castiel, what the hell-"

The vessel tightened his grip on the hunter and grinned at him.

"Castiel isn't here right now," the vessel spat, "but he'll enjoy watching you die."

Dean wasn't going down with a fight. He kneed the vessel in the groin and backed away, catching his breath. "Yea right, we'll see about that. Don't worry Cas, I'll fix this."

Quickly, while the vessel lie on the ground in pain, Dean fished out his glimmering blade from his bag and spun around to face the quivering body, but found it coming at him, pinning him to the wall.

"Ah, ah, ah," the vessel wagged his finger in a scolding manner, knocking the blade from his hand and caughting his neck.

Dean gripped wildly at the vessel's hands. Then, he remembered that he had a switchblade in his pocket. Keeping one hand gripping at the hand bound around his neck, he reached into his pocket with the other. Making sure he didn't ruin the vessel and harming Castiel, Dean quickly slid the blade across the arm, and it hissed in pain anf backed up, grabbing it's forearm.

"How dare you harm him. He loves you, you know," the vessel tried to distract him.

"Nice try, but I know that isn't true. Now, excuse me while I go kill that son of a bitch," Dean retorted.

"Oh, Dean," the vessel inched towards him, "You think I'm just going to let you leave this room?"

"I know you aren't," Dean smirked, "That's why I'm just going to have to make sure you can't."

Before the vessel could process it, it was knocked out, now sprawled across the floor.

After securing it in handcuffs he fished out from his bag, he kneeled beside the body. "I'm sorry, Cas."

~~~

He went back to the bar, hoping the light-haired skank was still there, picking out her next victim after feeling up on her luck for causing the supposed demise of a Winchester and his fellow angel. Thankfully, she was.

"Back so soon?" Dean smirked from behind her.

She turned, returning a wicked smirk, taking a sip from her fruity drink.

"You can't do anything, you can't touch me," she smiled, turning back around.

"You sure about that?" 

Dean pushed her foward onto the bar and took her arm behind her back. Everyone in the bar glanced over at them. One guy came up to him.

"Hey, you can't do that!" the man sounded outraged.

Dean slapped on the extra set of handcuffs on the woman and pulled her up. He felt his chest, then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his faux FBI badge.

"This woman is wanted for murder in over 5 states," Dean stated professionally.

The guy stepped back with his hands in the air in defeat. Dean led the siren outside and into an alleyway.

"Now what?" she looked up at Dean.

He took out a vile filled with red liquid. Next, he pulled a bronze dagger out of his pocket. The siren's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Dean saw her reaction and smirked, pouring Castiel's blood on the dagger.

"Can't say I'm not glad to kill you," Dean's face went serious.

He lunged the blade into her chest, and her head flicked back and she screamed.

"Bye, bitch," Dean thundered, twisting the blade and letting the body slam to the floor.

~~~

When he got back to the motel room, Castiel was already awake. Dean rushed over to him and knelt down, undoing his handcuffs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Castiel," Dean apologized.

Castiel sat, rubbing at his wrist, "It's okay, Dean. Really, I am fine."

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Dean offered his hand to Castiel, who gladly took it, and he helped him up.

When he pulled back, Castiel swayed, but Dean caught him.

"Cas, you okay there?" Dean furrowed his brows in worry.

Castiel nodded, but when he tried to take another step, he fumbled to the floor.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave tomorrow morning. We got the siren, let's just get some sleep," Dean suggested, helping Castiel to his bed.

Castiel nodded, closing his eyes in pain. Dean pulled the thin duvet over him and nuzzled into his own bed before turning out the light.

"Goodnight, Cas," Dean spoke softly, just in case he was already asleep.

"You too, Dean," Castiel answered.

Instead of going to sleep, Dean stared up at the ceiling, pondering. Sirens. They make you kill the one you love. Cas, he tried to kill me. Dean paused. Does he love me? No, that can't be it. Castiel didn't even mention it when I got back. He knew I'd figure it was becuase I considered him family. But, what if... What if he does love me? He thought this over and over again until he felt light-headed.

He hadn't really thought of Cas as anything other than, well, Cas. Just Cas, the one who raised him from perdition, the whole shabang. He hated him at first, but then he grew accustomed to him and his ways. I rebelled and I did it -- all of it -- for you. There it is again, the very words that shake Dean. He wants to think that he said that because he was family, and you do anything for family. But then again, there were alot of things that he had done with Castiel that he would never do with Sammy. For instance, the other night, when he kept him company. He woke up tangled in the sheets and Castiel was clinging to him. He also prayed to him when he was off fighting in Heaven.

Times that Sam didn't know about, no one knew about, it was between him and Castiel. Things like Hope you're safe, buddy, and sometimes it was more like Sure would be nice to see you, Cas, I miss you but he would never admit to making these prayers, and surprisingly enough, Castiel hasn't asked him about it since then, so he figured Castiel didn't think much of it, and he was torn between whether he should feel glad or depressed for that.

What is happening to me? Just go to sleep goddamn it!

Finally, without himself noticing it, that's exactly what he did.


	6. Sam the Man with the Plan

"Sam, you're insane!" Kevin practically laughed in Sam's face, "The first few trials almost killed you, and now you want to finish them? Not to mention, without Dean knowing."

"Kevin, the angels are expelled from Heaven. I'm pretty sure at this point more than ever that anything is possible, don't you?" Sam gave him a look.

Kevin pondered at the statement, then shook his head to rid himself of such ridiculous thoughts, "Even if you could, it would kill you!"

"Why does that matter? Just tell me the last trial!" Sam demanded.

"Fine, but Dean will just do something careless if something happened to you. He already gave up Lisa and Ben. If something happened to you, you're basically all he has, Sam. Just remember that," Kevin reminded, "Okay, so the last trial, you have to cure a demon."

"What do you mean cure?" Sam stitched his eyebrows. 

Kevin walked over to a near bookshelf, and picked up what looked like a journal. He flicked at the pages, landing his finger when he found what he wanted. He showed it to Sam, "Well, the men of letters thought it was possible to cure a demon by giving it, a blood transfusion, shall we say," he flipped the page, looking through the lab results and what-not, "It is said that if a demon is giving nothing but pure human blood over an extented period of time, it can be cured."

"Has this ever worked?" Sam further interogated.

"There is a number on this file," Kevin scribbled some numbers and letters on a piece of paper, "It says it leads to an evidence box down in the vault. Maybe there's something in there."

"Okay, let's check it out," Sam spoke.

Kevin nodded and the duo headed down into the vaults. Sorting through all of the shelves, they finally came across what they were looking for. They carried it back out to the well-lit living room for further examination.

Sam sorted through all of the items while Kevin continued to read over the report he had found in the log book.

"Look at this," Sam held up a VHS tape labeled Demonic Curing; Success,"We need to watch this."

Kevin took it from his hand and placed it in the player and they stood behind the couch, with their hand grasping the back of the couch. 

On the screen, a man - introducing himself as Father Max Thompson - appeared in front of the camera, shifting it so it could get a view of the whole room. When he moved off to the side, it revealed another man chained to the floor, his eyes flicking from brown to black.

The recording lasted around eight hours. Each hour, the Father would purify his blood, put it into a syringe, then plunge it into the neck of the demon in the devil's trap. The demon became more human as the hours drew on. After the sixth dose, it began to beg... for forgiveness. Sam's jaw dropped at the sight. Although the first seven doses were the same, it was the eigth one that varied in ritual. After giving the demon the full syringe of blood, the Father slit his own palm and placed against the demon's mouth, followed by an incantation: Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra. Lustra!

Kevin and Sam released their grip on the couch when the demon let out a fierce cry and his eyes were engulfed in a blinding white light, much like when an angel is killed. After the event, the demon was cured, and was even able to leave the devil's trap without any problem. That's when the tape cut black.

"Well," Sam looked to Kevin, "let's go get us a demon!"


	7. Missing

Since Cas and Dean still hadn't back from the case, Kevin and Sam took the opportunity to search for cases involving demons.

"You find anything," Sam squinted at the laptop screen.

"Nope, you?" Kevin asked, setting down the book on his desk.

"No, damn it. Where can they all be?" Sam questioned himself, hoping an answer would present itself.

"Hello boys," Crowley smirked, appearing in the middle of the room, loose papers swirling in the breeze he produced with his entrance.

"Crowley!" Sam jumped up from the table, grabbing the demon blade from his jacket and readying himself to lunge. However, as he did, Crowley teleported right behind him.

"Calm down there, Moose," Crowley laughed, "Is that any way to treat a guest? Especially since I thought I'd come to tell you some useful information."

"And why exactly would you help us?" Kevin scowled.

"That's just it. I don't want to help you, I'm just informing you two," Crowley turned to face Sam, "You see, I've been keeping an eye on you Winchesters for a while now, and I heard some things."

"The walls keep demons and angels from locating us or hearing through the walls," Sam reminded.

"Then how else would I have been able to get in you so-called demon proofed base if those things were true?" Crowley walked around the room, admiring the small details in the coffee table, "Anyway, some of my demons heard that you were trying to perform the last trial. They weren't too fond of your decision, Moose. So now they're hiding, making sure you don't snag a demon for curing."

"Okay, well that explains a lot," Kevin remarked.

"Indeed, prophet. Just thought I'd pop in and tell you that. Now, if you don't mind--"

"Hold up. So you're saying that they've known about the trials, you knew about the trials and didn't bother to tell us? If the demons knew, the angels had to have known. Why didn't anyone tell us?" Sam questioned before Crowley could pounce from the room.

"Poor, poor Moose. You think a demon is just going to tellyou the way to their demise? And I thought you Winchesters were supposed to be smart," Crowley grinned, "Anyway, as far as the angels go, I suppose they didn't spill because you ruined the apacolypse, something that has been etched into the holy timeline since the dawn of time. If they told you how to seal Hell, they figured you'd find out how to do the same with Heaven. What did that one gentleman say? Every action has an equal opposite reaction. Seeing as how I doubt you'll get your hands on one of my own, I'll let you in on a little secret. When one domino falls, the rest are more than likely to come to the same demise. Meaning, since the pearly gates are closed, Hell is dwindling in the balance. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have a little Hell to raise."

Before they could blink, Crowley had disappeared.

"Did you hear that?" Sam wanted to reassure that he did.

Kevin nodded, jaw slightly dropped.

"Okay, so basically, since Heaven is closed for renovations, it's going to be easier to close Hell?" Kevin half-asked, half-stated.

Sam shrugged, typing something into his laptop.

They continued looking.

~~~

"Hey! How was the hunt?" Sam beamed at his brother as they came through the door to the bunker.

"Oh, you know, just great," Dean spoke sarcastically.

"What was it?" Kevin introduced himself into the conversation.

"It was a siren," Castiel responded.

"How'd you manage to kill that?" Sam inquired, "Don't you need the blood of a person under it's spell? I thought all of the tainted ones were dead."

"Well, about that--" Dean started.

"I almost killed Dean," Cas frowned towards the ground.

"Oh," Sam tried to give a competent reply, but to no avail, "Well, glad you guys are back!"

"Yea, it was pretty quite around the bunker with you two missing," Kevin gave a Cas a hug, and Dean surprisingly hugged back when it was his turn.

"You two are pretty cheery for a couple of people trapped underground with the world falling apart," Dean remarked.

"Well, we've managed to keep ourselves busy," Sam sassed.

"I trust that you did," Dean walked from the room and came back in moments later with a beer in hand.

Dean made himself busy while Cas spoke with Sam and Kevin, discussing the tablet. Castiel picked it up and examined over the chicken scratch.

"This would be better in Enochian," Castiel told them, turning over the tablet in his hand and further investigating the markings.

~~~

"Well, I'm exhausted. Night guys," Dean got up from the couch and started for the stairs.

"Night, jerk," Sam smirked, raising his beer towards his brother.

"Night," Dean turned to his brother, "bitch."

"Yea, I'm heading to bed too," Kevin stretched in his desk chair, and got up scratching his head.

"Night guys," Castiel cheered, fascinated with the books in the library that were in Enochian.

After the two departed from the room to give into the darkness of their rooms, Castiel and Sam were left to chat.

"Hey, Cas," Sam turned to Cas, who was still flipping the pages of a book, soaking in every letter of the beautiful Enochian masterpiece, "Did you know?"

"I do know alot of things. Can you be more specific?" Castiel licked his finger, flipping the page, never once looking up to meet the younger hunter's gaze.

"About closing Hell?" Sam furrowed his brows as he took another sip of the warm beer in his hand.

Castiel looked up, "What brought that up?"

"Just wondering," Sam shrugged.

Castiel put down his book and walked towards Sam, "Sam, to close the gates of Hell is very dangerous. The first two almost killed you. To finish the last one would be a suicide mission. I'd advise you focus on something else, perhaps pick up on some Enochian," Castiel spoke sternly, sounding very concerned.

"I know, Cas. It was just a question, I didn't mean to stir any suspicion," Sam lied, trying to avoid Castiel's stone cold glare without bringing attention to himself.

"Good, because if you did, there's no one I can think of who could bring you back this time. Your death would break the righteous man. Please, for you brother's sake, just forget about it," Castiel gave his final statement, exiting the room without further word.

Sam stared off into the distance, thinking about the whole situation, mostly, his brother. There ain't no me if there ain't no you. He took another sip of his beer, processing the words his brother had spoken.

I have to do this, just to do one right thing, even if it kills me. Sam thought.


	8. What Now?

Dean slammed his laptop shut, "There has to be atleast one case!"

"It's okay, Dean, we'll find one," Sam comforted the older hunter.

"Why are we even trying to find a case when we have more important things to worry about?" Dean asked in frustration with the world.

"There's nothing we can do for now, we just have to keep occupied until we can," Sam assured him, although he didn't seem to believe the string of words himself.

Dean put the laptop aside, going into the kitchen and fetching himself and Sammy a beer.

"How's the tablet coming along?" Dean asked between sips.

"Well," Kevin shot Sam a worried glance, "It's not going so well. Can't read most of these. The person who made the tablet made it into one big puzzle. The text is scrambled across the stone. It's rather difficult to decipher."

"Great," Dean spoke sarcastically, taking a larger swig of his beer.

"How's Cas?" Sam probed.

"What do you mean?" Dean squinted at his brother with a look of if-you-are-entailing-that-we-are-a-thing-I-will-punch-you.

"Just that," Sam continued, "He's a new human. How does he feel about it?"

"I don't know, we didn't talk about our feelings, Sammy. Cas is still the same Cas," Dean spit rather harshly at his brother.

"Okay, man, sorry," Sam threw up his hands in false offense.

"No, Sammy," Dean hunched over, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, man. It's just, there's a lot of things going on, and it kills me to think that I can't do anything about it."

Sam got up from his chair, over to his brother, and rubbed his back sympathetically, "It's okay. When it presents itself, we'll pounce. We just have to wait it out."

Dean slumped back and took another chug, looking at the ceiling. I can't do anything right he thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Cas came down the stairs, in a pair of Dean's sweatpants, and wet hair framing his face. He strode past everyone in the main room and into the kitchen to make what everyone presumed to be a PB&J.

"Was he wearing," Sam's eyes followed over to Cas, "your sweatpants?"

Dean could feel him smirking through the back of his skull. He turned around.

"Yes, Sam," Dean spoke, "if you hadn't noticed, his clothes were stained in blood and he's never needed to buy clothes so those were his only pair. So, excuse me for letting him borrow my clothes until we can get him some."

Sam smiled at him. "Mhmm, sure," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Dean gave him a cold glare.

"Nothing," Sam motioned the white flag surrender.

Castiel walked out, with a coffee mug in his hands, "Anyone else want coffee?"

"No thank you, but Kevin looks like he needs some," Sam implied.

To prove his point, Kevin sluggishly nodded when he was asked. 

"Okay, I'll be right back," Castiel walked off, and the clinking of mugs and other glassware rang from the kitchen.

There was a few minutes of silence, until Castiel came back in with the coffee. After handing off one mug to Kevin, Castiel strolled over to the couch and sat down next to Dean. A few more clicks on the laptop and...

"Guys! Guys, I think I found something!" Kevin cheered.

"Thank God!" Dean darted from his seat to have a look at the laptop screen in Kevin's lap.

"People go missing for years then their bodies just show up around town," Kevin ran his fingers under the text as he read from it.

"Sounds like a normal serial killer," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, except--" Kevin started.

"They show up drained off blood, with no bite marks, which excludes vampires," Dean interrupted.

"Well," Sam grabbed his coat, "We should check it out."

"Woah there, hold up Sammy," Dean pressed his hand to Sam's chest, "You aren't fully healed."

"Dean, I'm healed enough, and you can't expect me to stay cooped up in here with nothing to do," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Show me your healed. Let's go to the shooting range," Dean pointed over to the hallway that led to the range.

"Fine, let's," Sam moved in a you-first gesture.

Dean led them down to the shooting range. He pulled the gun from his jacket pocket and handed it over. Bullets pierced the air and hit the carboard in the back of the room. Castiel went to fetch the cutout and brought it back to the brothers. When he lifted it for them to see, it showed that every shot that was fired was a fatal should to either the head or the heart. Sam smirked, happy with himself, and looked over to Dean, who squinted at the cardboard before looking at the younger hunter.

"Fine, grab your stuff and meet us out by the car," Dean walked out of the room without another word, and Cas soon followed.


	9. Am I Dreaming?

"So, what do you think it is?" Castiel asked from the backseat, trying to make conversation to end the silence that hah begun once they all piled into the Impala.

"Don't know yet. Like Dean said, no bite marks even though the blood was drained. Probably not vampires, but we can never be too sure," Sam peered back into the backseat to gain eye contact with the fallen angel.

"Could also be a Djinn," Dean squinted at the road through the clear windshield, straining to see past the headlights in the darkness.

"True, but those are rare, especially the ones that feast on blood instead of energy. I'm willing to bet that it's a clan of vampires that had a few sloppy rookies," Sam looked over to his brother, eyes dead on the road.

"Like you said, we can't rule anything out," Dean spat in his brother's direction.

~~~

Sam and Dean went inside the station to question the coroner. They didn't want to raise suspicion with Castiel's... tactics, so they asked him to stay outside. This was something they'd come to regret.

While Cas was admiring the stars, calling out to his Father, asking his where-abouts and why he hasn't answered him, he was struck in the back of the head. He fell with a thud to the thick cement, a slight drip of blood trickling down the side of his face. The man caressed with many tattoos dragged him around the corner and disappeared into the night.

~~~

Castiel was wrung up on some pole, hands tied together above his head, forcing him to stand, his body completely stretched which he knew if he was left like this it would prove to be quite painful. His head was aching, he could feel his brain throbbing against the back of his skull, threatening to pour out across the cold floor of the abandoned warehouse.

He slowly swung his head around form side to side, taking in his close surroundings through his pain-induced foggy vision. He made out tubes, tubes leading from IV bags, tangling themselves from the hospital stand to the ground, then wrapping around Castiel's body, further encasing him in a trap. He scanned the rest of the room and all he could make out was a warm touch to his head, and he looked up to meet a pair of glowing blue eyes. He felt his eyelids drag down and enclosed his vision with darkness before he drifted off.

~~~

"We're here," Dean beamed over at the boy in the trench coat next to him.

Castiel studied his face. He was definetly Dean, but somehow it wasn't. It was a much younger Dean, he would guess that he was about seventeen years old. He saw the figures darting out from the back of the car through the window as they skipped by. He knew one of them for certain, he could never forget that face; it was stained into his memory, reminding him of black dust in the form of wings spread on the gound around his brother's lifeless body. It was Gabriel. The other boy must've been Sam, his hair still long and shaggy just like the present Sam he knew well.

He wondered what he was doing there, one minute ago he was in a shabby, worn-down warehouse, and now he was seated in the Impala, with a beautiful boy smiling at him with light green eyes. Suddenly he knew why they were there. He remembered. Dean had invited him to accompany him to the arcade with their brothers tagging along.

When he noticed Castiel starring at him, he cheered, "Okay, ready to head in, Cas?"

Castiel felt himself smile at the mention of his name, "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

They walked into the arcade, black lights decorating the ceiling and replacing other light fixures.

"Well, atleast there's no way I can lose you!" Castiel joked, glancing at Dean's white shirt, that was now illuminating a light shade of purple onto his face.

"Darn," Dean smirked.

Castiel watched Dean race around the world for what felt like hours, and knowing Dean's love for cars, it probably was. He stared off past the screen, thinking of the older Dean. 

Cas, Cas! Damn it Cas, stay with me! Don't you dare shut your eyes!

The young Dean pulled him from the haunting whisper. He saw Dean point to a machine and unknowingly agreed to duel him. He focused on what was happening and realized Dean was waiting for him at the Dance Dance Revolution game towards the center of the room. 

He padded over to him. He couldn't hear what Dean was saying, he was too dazed with confusion. He saw Dean staring back at him, and realized he asked a question. "Whatever is good for you. I don't mind," Castiel shrugged.

"If you say so," Dean chose a song and stepped back onto the platform.

Castiel immediately recognized the song, and his tensing ceased. The song was Don't Stop Believin', which Dean had played countless times within the span that Cas had known him. When the brothers insisted the angel travel with them if he wanted to hunt, he gave in, and this was one of the first songs Dean had selected for their road trip.

Between his thoughts and confusion, Castiel hadn't even realized that the arrows had already started to appear on his side of the screen. He trampled over himself trying to keep up, but to no avail. Dean was doing fine and looked over at the other boy every once in a while and smiled.

Soon, it was too much for Castiel to handle. His own human feet gave out on him, and he found himself tripping over himself. Preparing himself for the fall, he was surprised to find himself in Dean's arms. Dean glanced down at Cas' lips, and leaned ever so slowly towards him. 

What is he doing? Why is he leaning towards me? Why do I feel like this?

"Ready to go guys?" Gabe approached, pulling off pieces of candyfloss from the wand in his right hand, and tossing some between his lips.

Castiel jumped at the chance to talk to his brother, who as far as he could remember, was last seen dead across the floor. Before Dean could look down, he had darted from his arms and to his brother's side. He made desparate conversation just to hear his voice. 

"You guys have fun?" Castiel smiled, seeing his brother in what was years.

Cas! Don't give in, it's a trick! the whisper from before had returned. He looked around to find the source of the voice, but only met the eyes of the man stationed at the prize counter, painted with tattoos. Castiel cocked his head to the side. Something seemed fimiliar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.


	10. What? I Like Dream You

Sam and Gabriel scurried off to the front porch, but Dean and Castiel lingered behind, still soaking in the sight of each other. Castiel didn't expect to get out, he didn't know where he was, until one of the younger boys mentioned it being his home. Castiel looked towards the boys in front of the door on the porch, talking and what-not.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya at school," Castiel wasn't all too sure of how to approach this situation, as he just recently gained the burden of having emotions, and was still fairly new to him.

Castiel noticed Dean smirking at him wickedly, staring at Castiel's lips with hunger and lust.

"Dean, why--" Castiel was interrupted by the sudden crashing of lips.

Castiel didn't know what it was, but he knew he liked it. Him and Dean, it just felt right. They had been through so much, but in that moment, it was just the two of them. He released his tensed state of being and melted into Dean's touch. Without thought, he reached for Dean's hair, giving it a slight tug, and he heard a moan escape from Dean's throat, so he assumed he enjoyed the touch, so he continued.

Cas was let out of the car by Sam, who still looked strikingly yound to Castiel, and he felt rather uncomfortable with the whole situtation. However, the longer he stayed in this world, the more he thought it was real, and the more he longed to stay there forever. Everyone and everything he knew just seemed, happier here. He was with Dean, or he assumed from the incident in the Impala, and not only did he get to see Gabriel again, but he was also happy. 

Castiel hadn't noticed he had reached the front door until he heard something from the window. He looked over to see the curtains pull back, believing it was his brother peeping. 

Castiel, buddy, you gotta come back to me. I, I need you, man. Please. Castiel heard the voice, and this time he recognized it. It was Dean - and that's when everything came back to him. This wasn't real; Gabriel wasn't the real Gabriel, Sam wasn't the real Sam, and more importantly, Dean wasn't the real Dean. No matter how much Castiel wanted to stay here forever, he couldn't leave the real Dean.

He went to open the front door when someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled against the hold, but it was stronger. He managed to push himself for enough time to catch a glimpse of his attacker. He knew who it was. Bright blue eyes, body detailed inch by inch with tattoos.

Djinn Castiel confirmed.

He kicked wildly at the creature, until finally he broke free. The Djinn stumbled back down the porch steps, giving Castiel enough time to reach the door to his supposed house. He yanked it open, only to discover it didn't lead anywhere. Not to a living room, or his awaiting brother by the window, nothing. Just a void of darkness. Castiel squinted at the sight until he could make out by the faint light far away in the distance. He heard the Djinn lunging towards him, so before he had a chance to grasp Castiel again, he dashed into the doorway without hesitation.

That's it, Cas. Come back to me. Don't give up. Fight it. the encouraging whispers continued as Castiel ran for his life, or his fake life? He didn't know, what he did know was that the closer he was to the growing beam of light, the louder the whispers became. Soon, they weren't whispers at all, but rather, shouting. At that point, Castiel was close enough to heard the strain in his voice, he had been crying. Castiel could feel a pull at his heart, and he sped towards the broken voice. He looked back at the fading blue eyes and tattoos as he was emerged into the blinding light at the end of the hall.

"I'm coming, Dean!" Castiel shouted, before disappearing into the light.

~~~

Dean looked down as Castiel's body jerked up in his arms, eyes popping open and gasping.

"Cas!" Dean held Castiel closer to his body in a kind of embrace, then pulled him away, looking into his eyes, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I should've never left you alone with this thing on the loose!"

Sam stood behind him, a concerned look frozen on his face and his hands on Dean's shoulders, trying to calm him.

"Dean, it's okay," Castiel coughed, "It's not your fault. I was careless and didn't notice him sneak up on me. Don't blame yourself."

A few more concerning comments were made before Sam budded in.

"We'll worry about that later," Sam spoke, "Let's get you somewhere to rest."

Castiel nodded weakly, and Dean got to his feet first before helping Castiel do the same. He let Cas lean onto his side and hold his waist for support as he guided him to the back of the Impala. On the ride back, Dean sat in the back with Castiel to keep him company and make sure he was okay. Most of the trip, Castiel just dozed up, leaning on Dean's shoulder.

"What do you think he dreamed about?" Sam asked, looking into the rearview mirror to get eye contact with his brother.

"I'm not sure," Dean questioned himself the very same thing, "We shouldn't ask him. Wait for him to come to us." Dean stared out the window and it was completely silent for the rest of the duration of the trip back to the bunker.

~~~

The Next Night

"Dean?" Dean turned when he heard a knock at his bedroom door followed by his name.

"Yes?" Dean answered.

"Can I come in?" Castiel awkwardly waited in the doorway for his permission.

'Sure, Cas, come on in," Dean chuckled slightly at his shyness.

Cas nodded, making his way to sit on the very edge of the bed, with Dean sitting up against the head board.

"What's up?" Dean questioned once Cas got comfortable.

"Dean, about the Djinn.." Castiel looked down at his hands, which were rubbing together nervously without his command.

Dean noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "What about it, Cas? You can tell me anything."

"Well," Castiel continued, "You were there. So was Sam, even Gabriel. I was only there in the dream world for what felt like a couple of hours."

"You were gone for 3 days, Cas. I kept looking for you," Dean felt guilty, as he did for everything.

"Yea, I know," Castiel continued the staring contest with his shaking hands, "but to me,it was only a matter of hours, and honestly, I loved every second of it."

Dean again, raised his eyebrow, "What was it?"

"Us, Dean. Me and you, with more of a 'profound bond'. I went to get out of the car and you..." Cas looked up from his hands, only to meet gaze with the wall, not daring to look in Dean's direction.

"I, what?" Dean further poked at the fallen angel.

Cas turned to him, and scooted closer to Dean. "This."

Before Dean had time to register, Cas was on top of him. He reached out to caress Dean's face along his jawline before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Dean's eyes widened, and instead of melting to the touch, he gently put his hand on Castiel's chest and scooted him away.

"Cas, I," Dean looked down at hs lap, "I can't do this."

"I understand," Cas looked torn, broken, and turned to leave the room, only to be caught by the wrist. He turned back to look down at the hand gripping him.

"It's not you, Cas, I just," Dean was at a lose for words. At no point did he think Castiel, the awkward fallen angel that didn't know what porn or feelings were, now stood before him, practically confessing his feelings towards their 'profound bond' if they could even still call it that.

Cas pulled back from Dean's hold, and without a word, exited from the room. 

Dean was left there to his own demise; his thoughts. He was still trying to process what just happened, but nothing was clearing up. His stomach felt knotted, his throat was dry and aching. He laid on his back, knees in the air, feet on the bed, with his palms pressed to both eyes.

I rebelled and I did it -- all of it -- for you.

These words always seemed to haunt him, but now he began to see the progression of him and Castiel's bond. Before getting too deep into thought, he rested his eyes and began to fall into a nightmarish slumber.


	11. Fallen for a Fallen Angel

*** Warning: Sexual Content. If you do not want to read this, you can skip to the next chapter, because this doesn't really advance the plot much at all***

It has been almost 24 hours since Cas kissed Dean. The entire day, Dean tried to ignore him to the best of his ability. This included a lot of awkward moments of catching eyes. When night rolled around again, Dean simply couldn't get it out of his mind.

Since then, Sam had told Dean bits and fragments of Castiel's coma-induced dream world. In all honesty, Dean thought it sounded great. A world were their lives didn't go to Hell, literally. Rather, a world where everyone got what they wanted and they were happy. He had Cas in that world, and Sam.

He needed to talk to Cas. He left his room and sofly knocked at the door until he heard an answer, "Yes?" Castiel rang.

"Can, I um, can I come in?" Dean looked torn.

"Yes, Dean, you are always welcome," Castiel gave a soft fake smile.

"Thanks," Dean sat on the bed near Castiel, not even attempting to put a gap between them as he sat down.

"Look, Cas, what happened last night-" Dean started.

"I'm very sorry for that. It was way over my lines. I know I came off very strong, and I should've known you would reject me, it was silly of me to--"

Dean stopped Castiel's lips with his own. Castiel's eyes lit up with shock, before fluttering closed, trembling under Dean's touch, the one he longed for. Yes, he did enjoy his little dream Dean, but it was nothing compared to this, now. Castiel would take the real Dean over the other one any day.

He moaned against Dean's lips, copying what he had done in his dream world, by tugginng at his light dirty blonde hair. Just like dream Dean, this Dean groaned in approval of the gesture and began to kiss Castiel with more hunger, with more need. He drifted his lips away from Castiel's and dragged them across Castiel's jawline and down his neck, tyring to brand Castiel as his own with his love bite.

That's it. Dean didn't need to talk to Cas. No, he needed Cas.

Dean leaned Castiel down on the bed, laying against his warm body. Castiel could feel Dean's toned stomach against his body, and he arched his back, pressing his hips to Dean's urgently. Dean grabbed Castiel's hip and pinned it down onto the bed. Castiel whined, and he could feel Dean smirk into the skin of his neck, enjoying being the dominant. If it weren't for the fact that Castiel didn't have his angel mojo, specifically his strength, Dean would've been in Castiel's situation, so he couldn't help but relish in the fact that the tables were turned.

As Castiel writhed under Dean, he held Cas' hands above his head and took his shirt off, kissing up and down his chest. Castiel tried to touch up for Dean, grasping whatever part of him was in his reach. Unfortunately, when he went to take off Dean's shirt, Dean straddled him and pinned down his arms again. Castiel moaned, trying to be displeased but he loved Dean's touch.

After what felt like an aganozing eternity, Castiel got to watch as the man hovering over him leaned back, in Castiel's lap for support, and took off his shirt, revealing the toned stomach he had felt against his own. The room was dim, but Castiel could still make out every detail, and every freckle. Over the years, Castiel had watched Dean from afar. By now, he could be able to describe him without seeing him for a week or even a month. Dean's entire body was seared into his mind. At the time, that's all he could ever do: watch. Dean hadn't shown Cas how he felt, so Castiel just assumed it was just family to him. 

However, Castiel knew that was different now. This wasn't something you did to pass the time with family. Castiel's thoughts were interrupted as Dean went to work on Castiel, kissing at his neck while fiddling with the top button of Castiel's borrowed jeans. He smiled against Cas' skin when it finally popped open, and he was able to drag down the zipper, making sure to just lightly brush his finger against Cas' boxers as he slid down.

When he finally managed to get them off, he took in Castiel's form. He looked over him, then again, then again. He wanted to make sure that even if Castiel disappears, if he goes back to Heaven, he will always be able to relive this moment with as much description as possible. After a moment, Dean answered to Castiel's whimper of need with a hungry kiss. He bit playfully at Cas' lips, as he slid his hand down Cas' side and into his boxers, resting it on his hip. 

Castiel's hips jerked up softly in response, encouraging him to keep going. Of course, Dean wasn't going to do that, not yet. He continued to tease Castiel, but as he was distracted by his features, Castiel had already managed to undo Dean's pants, and they slid down to his knees. Dean pulled back from his spot and smirked at Castiel, never moving his gaze as he shook his pants off of himself and from the bed.

Castiel watched his jeans fly to the other side of the room and when he looked back to the man glancing back at him, he could feel the tent in his boxers. Dean smirked, also noticing it, and hungrily nipped at Castiel's neck. Seeing as Dean no longer had Castiel pinned - mostly because one hand was resting on Castiel's hip while the other was supporting him - Castiel began to reach for Dean's back side, giving it a light squeeze.

Before they knew it, there was nothing on them besides their skin. Dean had their bodies pressed together, with Castiel desperately trying to rub his groin against Dean's. Castiel was in deep pain, he was close, and Dean knew it, which is exactly why he refused to let him do it. He held Castiel down as he had his way with him.

"Dean, please-" Castiel gasped.

"But Cas, if you're going to be human, you need to experience this," Dean smirked.

"I can't-- Dean, I'm--" Castiel bit on his lip before finishing his sentence due to the intense rub of their skins, bringing Castiel closer to the edge.

"Soon, Cas, I promise," Dean cooed into Cas' ear, hoping that would send him into a more painful state.

Dean could feel Cas' rubbing against his inner thigh. It was an abnormal feeling, being his first time with another man, or fallen angel for that matter.

An Angel of the Lord, that rebelled for him. He was in love with an Angel of the Lord, and he loved him back. Dean thought about this until he felt his thigh get wet and sticky.

Surprised, he looked down to see Castiel huffing and out of breath, his face flushed red. Dean smirked and gave his a final peck before crawling off of him and strodding into the bathroom with his clothes to take a shower.

~~~

When his shower was over, his tent was calmed and he walked out into the bedroom to see Cas dressed and giving Dean a soft smile.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel beamed.

"Cas, that's not what you say to someone who had sex with you," Dean laughed, ruffling his wet hair with a towel.

"Oh, my apologies. I assume we don't tell Sam?" Castiel blushed.

"Just give it some time, he has enough to worry about right now," Dean nodded.

Dean walked over to the door, turning off the light, and looked back at the man snuggled in his own bed, "Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean," Castiel nuzzled himself further down in the covers before shutting his eyes.


	12. Bounty Instead of a Halo Above Your Head

Chapter 12: Bounty Instead of a Halo Above Your Head

"So, when do you think we should tell Sam?" Castiel inquired, stitching his eyebrows together in a questionable manner.

Dean held the door open for the fallen angel as the exited the bar, "I don't know. I mean, do we even know what we are?"

Castiel looked at the ground as they walked down the street, "Well, we did have intimate relations," Castiel blushed.

"Why do you have to say it like that? All proper and what-not," Dean chuckled at the fallen angel.

"It's just the way I am, and you don't seem to mind it," Castiel winked shyly.

"Oh, when did you become such the smooth talker?" Dean joked.

"I learned from the best," Castiel looked up at Dean, who seemed to be blushing, although he couldn't tell from the absence of light on the street.

Castiel leaned over to give a peck on Dean's check, "Maybe you could teach me some other things?"

Dean smirked, looking towards the ground, "That can be arranged."

As they walked by an alleyway, Dean pulled Cas into it. Castiel thought it was a lession, but soon realized different when he saw Dean slide his angel blade from his jacket pocket. 

"What is it?" Castiel whispered.

"I think someone followed us from the bar," Dean never shifted his glance from the street, hoping to surprise whoever or whatever was following them.

After a few minutes passed, Dean decided to peek his head around the corner, demanding that Castiel stay in place. He looked up and down the street, then once more, before sinking back to Cas.

"I don't see anyone," Dean confirmed, but still wasn't totally convinced, still watching the street illuminated by the streetlamp.

There was a faint fluttering of wings, and Dean turned in his tracks, guarding Castiel, with his blade ready at his side.

"Which one are you?" Dean demanded an answer.

"All you need to know is that I'm on the winning team, I am Bartholomew's follower," the angel stated frankly.

"And what are you doing here?" Dean hollered.

"I'm here to take your little boyfriend here to my master. He'd like to do a few things to him," the angel looked Castiel up and down, smirking.

"Over my dead body!" Dean whipped the blade to the angel, who teleporting at the last possible second, resulting in only a minor cut.

"As you wish," the angel smiled, raising his hand to perform some smiting.

As the angel steppped foward, a second one appeared behind Dean and held him in place, smacking the angel blade from his hands. Dean struggled against his grasp, but to no avail.

"Any last words, Winchester?" the angel hissed in his ear, tightening his hold.

"Yea, Actually I gotta a question. If Heaven is closed for business, what happens to you dick bags when I do this?" 

Before getting an answer, he forced the angel back against the brick wall to escape. Upon doing so, he pulled the collar of his shirt to the side, revealing an angel banishing spell stained on his skin. He slammed his palm to the center of the symbol and the alley was exploding with bright white light.

When it dimmed down, Dean lowered his arm he had shielding his eyes and looked around.

"Cas?" he whispered into the air.

Castiel came out from behind the corner, shaking, holding Dean's angel blade.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean coaxed him to hand him the blade so he could slide it back into his jacket pocket.

"They want me, they're going to kill me. And while I-I'm human, I'm useless. They'll get me, Dean," a silent tear streamed down his cheek as he looked into the hunter's eyes.

"Why do they want you anyway?" Dean grabbed Castiel's hands, trying to prevent them from further shaking, or even the fear of Castiel running off into the darkness of the night.

"Before all this happened, I rebelled against Heaven, remember? And now, they probably think it was me that cast them out. I made them weak and caused the death of many during the fall. Please, Dean, don't let them take me. I didn't mean for any of this," Castiel sobbed into Dean's shoulder.

Dean rubbed Castiel's back in slow circles.

"It's okay, I won't let them take my angel again," Dean cooed.

Castiel still had a few single tears shed down his cheek.

"Thank you, Dean," Dean's stomach fluttered at the mention of his own name from such sweet lips.

"Let's get you home," Dean scooped up Castiel bridal style and carried him to the car.

~~~

Once they were in the car, Dean popped in a tape and they drove back towards the bunker. Dean was drumming in the steering wheel to one of his favorite songs.

"She's my cherry pie!" Dean sang wildly wrapping his thumbs against the dashboard and the wheel.

Castiel looked over through the window, though he couldn't make out much in the pitch black.

"Come on, Cas. Sing along. You can't sit shotgun without singing along," Dean beamed at the sad mad leaning against the window, chin propped in his hand.

"I don't want to Dean," Castiel never moved his eyes from the darkness.

"If you don't, I'll put you in the back," Dean turned the volume up.

"I don't even know the words," Castiel complained.

"Fine, then I'll put in one you know," Dean reached into the box he kept all of his tapes in and pulled one out. He blew on it lightly and rubbed it with the sleeve of his jacket. The label on the front read Kansas.

Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.

During the instrumental, Dean beamed over at Castiel, "Will you sing now?"

Castiel never moved, but he did smile. He did really like this song. It was one of the first songs he and Dean listened to in the Impala. I guess you could say it's their song.

Dean looked back at the road, tappin his thumbs vigorously to the instrumental, and he started singing the first verse.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse behind this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high," Dean was going to start the next verse, but Castiel had already started, so they mentally decided to switch for the two-part verses.

"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man.I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming; I can hear them say," Castiel sang his heart into the notes angelically.

In the middle of the chorus however, something strange happened. Castiel and Dean both cocked their heads towards the radio when the tape stopped itself. There was a staticy noise gurgling from the speakers and then a voice cutting in and out.

"Dean... Cas...." it spoke.

Castiel's eyes popped open and his jaw dropped.

"I...have to....tell you... trials... Hell...." those were the only words that came through the speakers, the rest was static. Before they knew it, the voice stopped, and the tape continued as normal, picking up where it left off in the chorus.

"Dean..." Castiel's words dripped off his tongue.

"Cas, what was that?" Dean asked, not looking away from the radio.

"It.... was God," Castiel choked, closing his jaw.

 

Hey guys, so I just wanted to know if anyone was reading this, because I'm sorta grounded and it's really risky to sneak on my laptop to update for you guys, so just dropping a comment and telling me what you think would really help me out. I just want to make sure I'm not wasting anyone's time, including mine. Okay, that's it! Thank everyone of you for reading so far! Love you, and have a good weekend!

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ


	13. Losing My Religion

Chapter 13: Losing My Religion

"What do you mean it was, God? I thought he left the building?" Dean swallowed hard.

"It was him, I'm sure. Plus, when you went to meet Death, didn't he even say he had to collect God's soul one day? He said he had as in, he hasn't done it yet, so we already knew he was alive, we just didn't know where," Castiel corrected.

"Even so, why would He choose now to try to reach out to us, He didn't when the apocalypse was underway," Dean further poked.

"Well, technically the apocalypse was supposed to happen, until of course you basically rewrote that verse of the bible when you and your brother stopped it, so He wouldn't save the day when the day was supposed to be like that. Besides, it's probably because of the angels being cast out of Heaven," Castiel remarked.

"Yea, okay," Dean continued, "Wait, He never even mentioned the angels falling, He said trials."

"He did," Castiel rubbed his chin while pondering, "I wonder why-- oh, oh dear."

"What is it, Cas?" Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Well, it's just that-- I think you're brother is looking to try and finish the last trial," Castiel flinched as if the words stung his tongue like holy water to a demon.

"What?!" Dean snarled.

"Dean, please, calm down!" Castiel insisted.

"No! Did you know about this?" Dean hissed.

"He asked me about them, yes, but I didn't think he was going to proceed with it," Cas made sure to cover his face from suspected fists.

"Goddamn it," Dean looked up, "Sorry."

"We'll figure this out," Castiel went back to glaring out the window.

"Damn right, I swear. I can't believe no one told me about this," Dean growled.

Castiel didn't look at him, a feeling of guilt waving over him. The rest of the drive home was quiet and Dean didn't pick up on the tapping of his thumbs.

~~~

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean slammed the door open, storming over to his brother, wagging his finger scornfully.

"What are you talking about?" Sam only looked up from his book to swat Dean's hand from his face.

"Oh, don't give me that shit. You're trying to do the third trial, and not even tell me?" Dean accused.

Sam shot a disappointing glare at Castiel, who shyly avoided his cold stare. "That is not of you concern, Dean. I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions," Sam buried his nose into his book.

Dean knocked the book out of Sam's hands, flinging it across the bunker. "Sam! Since when am I not to be included in decisions to, oh I don't know, close the gates of Hell and kill my brother in the process. You do know you're basically commiting suicide by doing this, right?" Dean angrily stated.

"Yes, I do. What I don't know, is why you are being such a dick right now," Sam got up from his seat and shoved his brother from his personal space before going to pick up his book.

Dean followed, "I'm the dick? If I find even the smallest thing, I tell you. You're the one that forgot to tell me quite a few things, for instance, when you didn't have a soul, I had to find it out from that bitch we ganked. Oh, and who can forget the fact that you were still here practically the entire time I thought you were in the cage getting your soul gang banged by Lucifer and Michael. So, please explain to me how I'm the dick in this situation."

"It's my decision, Dean. As my brother, you should respect that," Sam snapped.

"Oh, don't give me that load of crap, Sammy. You damn well know there ain't no me if there ain't no you," Dean's frustrated face softened and was more depressed.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I don't go back on my decision. How did you even know about the trials?" Sam furrowed his brows.

"We got a message," Dean walked over to the couch, lazily tossing his jacket onto it.

"From who?" Sam questioned.

"God," Castiel pitched in.

"What? You guys found God," Sam's eyes widened at the name.

"No, Sammy, like I said, we got a message," Dean remarked.

"He cut through to the radio. We only heard a couple of words before the message ended. Must be weaker with Heaven down," Castiel stated, sounding like he wasn't too sure himself.

"What did He say?" Kevin appeared from his room, rubbing his eyes, immediately jumping into the conversation.

"He mentioned needing to tell us something, Hell, and the trials. That's all," Dean went to grab a beer from the fridge, handing one to Sam and Castiel.

"So that's how you knew.." Sam trailed off, giving a sorry look over to Cas.

"That's not the point, Sammy. The point is now that God is trying to contact us, maybe He will help us. Maybe He was trying to tell us how to close Hell without the trials," Dean mumbled in between sips.

"I'm sure he's powerful enough to do that, no matter if Heaven is down or not," Castiel stepped in.

"Great, now we just need to find him. Who is he?" Kevin poked.

"Well, you haven't met him, but surely these two have," Castiel gestured the neck of his bottle between the two brothers.

"Uhmm, go back. You're saying you knew who God was and didn't spill?" Dean stitched his brows with a mixture of being left out of the loop yet again and surprise.

"Well, sure. Didn't you find it weird that an archangel was watching over Chuck, and annihilate even the tiniest demon, whereas Crowley was able to kidnap Kevin without a single scratch," Castiel added before taking a sip.

"That's true, Dean. I can certainly see that. I mean, Cas did say a while ago that no one can become the new prophet unless the current one dies, which we didn't see anything about Chuck dying in the papers or hear about it," Sam connected the evidence.

"Not to mention that his book series ended with the apocalypse showdown. If Chuck is God, then I'm sure He'd stop it there, considering the way He designed it, the apocalypse was supposed to happen. So if it is Chuck, it could explain why he didn't continue the series after that," Kevin added, typing things into the laptop at his desk.

"Holy cheerleader batman!" Dean realized, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's actually pretty obvious. Wait-- my necklace, it was supposed to burn in God's presence, right?" Dean questioned.

"If I'm correct, God can be powerful enough to keep himself hidden besides silly charms," Sam almost laughs, "Even so, Joshua told us it wouldn't help find God."

"Okay, well how do we contact him?" Dean looked over at Castiel.

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't think we can. I'm sure he'll try to contact us agian, but until then, we just have to wait," Castiel stood up.

"Great," Dean pulled a sarcastic smile, going up to his room and practically slamming the door.

The living room was silent for many moments before anyone dare speak.

"Do you think it's Chuck?" Kevin inquired.

"I'm highly sure, I'm an Angel of The Lord. Or, used to be anyway," Castiel's lips pulled down at the corners in sulk.

"It's okay, we'll find Him, and get your wings back soon. Just hang in there," Sam reassured.

"Thank you, all three of you have always been there for me when my brothers and sisters weren't," Castiel looked into Sam's soft eyes.

"Cas, we're like family," Sam yanked Cas into a warm embrace.

Castiel blushed, remembering how Dean said that, and how he had lost his virginity to the same man that called him family.

"Well, let's get some rest you guys!" Sam patted Cas on the back and went to his room.


	14. Another Case

"You guys said you found a case?" Dean came from his room, wringing out his wet showered hair, wearing only his sweatpants.

"Yea, why don't you grab some breakfast and I'll give the details," Kevin suggested.

Sam was sitting in the chair next to Castiel on the couch. They were both eating breakfast, and fully dressed. Dean couldn't help but notice how adorable Cas looked. He smiled, thinking that he was the reason for Castiel's sex hair, and he thought that was sexy.

Dean padded into the kitchen before returning with a plate of warm food and sitting on the couch next to Castiel, making sure their thghs were grazing each other, but not the extent of suspicion.

"Alright, so tell me about the case," Dean demanded softly before stuffing bacon in his mouth.

"Okay, strap in," Kevin scrolled through the page on the screen, "Tourists are disappearing when they pass through--"

"So, it's another fugly scarecrow?" Dean asked between bites.

"That's what I thought. Tell 'em Kevin," Sam budded in, having already scarfed down his entire plate.

"Yea, so in addition to that, some of the dead have been reported to come back home. Not only that, but within the week that they return, the family either goes missing or dies," Kevin stated.

"Oh, wow, that's definetly our kind of thing," Dean took in the last bit of eggs.

"Okay, let's go," Castiel spoke.

"Woah, you're not going anywhere after what happened the other night after the bar," Dean extended his arm to put his hand near Castiel's chest.

"I should stay here to watch him," Sam suggested.

"No way! I need you to help me on this case. Besides, Kevin can watch over him," Dean looked over to the boy at his desk.

"Fine," Sam sighed.

~~~

They arrived in Adams, Oregon, a pretty small town near the border between Oregon and Washington. Recently, it has been known that people drive through here hoping to avoid highways or something and looking for a back way route. However, most of them don't leave town.

"Thanks," Dean snatched the keys from the hotel clerk's stubby fingers before heading to his baby to grab his stuff.

"Where should we start?" Sam questioned, slamming his stuff onto one of the queen beds.

"Well," Dean sat down, pulling a laptop out from his bag and popping it open on the table in front of him, "It says here that the most recent return form the dead was just two days ago. We should probably go speak with them."

"Sounds good, just lemme find my badge," Sam nodded.

~~~

"So, Mrs. Davison, how long was your husband pronounced dead?" Sam asked while Dean snooped around, under the false assumption of being in the bathroom.

"Well, it was about two or three years ago," the woman smiled out the window above the kitchen sink, watching her lover running around with their two kids, perhaps playing football. 

"I see, and don't you find it a little weird?" Dean came back into the room.

"I can't say I believed it at first, but I mean, how can you not believe this," the woman gestured to the happy man running through the backyard with two kids on his tail.

"You could say it's , a miracle," Sam tried to keep a professional glance.

"Sure bet. Can't say it's 100% what it used to be before he died," the woman added, looking away from the window and into the sink.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam insisted.

"Well, it's like, he barely remembers some things. He didn't know the names of the kids or anything personal," the woman spoke softly, as if afraid of the chance that the husband might hear her.

"Does he act differently, maybe more aggrsive?" Dean insisted.

"Uhm-- I think you should go," the woman gestured towards the door.

"Okay, we understand. Just, please, if you have any problems or see anything abnormal, call us," Sam handed her their card before leading themselves out of the car.

"Okay, so we have a week to solve this right?" Dean scanned around the street before sliding into the driver seat of the Impala.

"Seems like less, I saw bruises on her side when she turned to the window," Sam informed.

"Same. Let's get cracking," Dean started the car and popped in a tape.

~~~

"Hey, check this out," Sam pointed at his screen, waiting for Dean to make his way over from the hotel bed.

"What is it?" Dean squinted at the screen.

"Some of the victim's neighbors reported some of the same things, like the families of the returned dead reporting that they thought they were different," Sam read.

"Like Mrs. Davison. Maybe it really isn't them, but s shapeshifter?" Dean suggested.

"Shapeshifters, maybe. Another possibility is a ghoul. I mean, they eat the dead and take the form of their feed," Sam went on, "Maybe they were a little tired of dead flesh and decided to take advantage of their new forms to eat an entire family."

"Yea, I checked out the crime reports and it said that there was blood everywhere, but only partial bodies," Dean added.

"That, and the fact that the only dead to return home had families, almost as if they were picked just for that reason," Sam remarked.

"Alright, well let's go. Tonight is the week mark, and I don't think they'll wait for us to get there," Dean grabbed his jacket and grabbed his keys off the table.

~~~

Screams emitted from the house in question, and Dean and Sam rushed in with shotguns and a knife in their jacket pockets. They cautiously approached the front door, exchanging glances before Dean kicked in the door. There was blood splattered on the walls, but the screaming stopped. 

They looked around the house, checking all the rooms. Exiting from the master bedroom, they spotted a figure looming in the darkness at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, officers, I'm so glad you're here, my mommy and sister won't let me play with them," the figure stepped towards them, walking over the dead child on the floor.

Once it came out into the light, they realized that the figure was the child on the floor.

"Danny! No!" the woman screamed from the other side of the door, clinging to her daughter.

"Danny isn't here anymore," the childish figure smirked towards the door, "This is Tony," the figure jokingly moved his finger.

"Well, Tony, it's time to die," Dean's gun sparked as the body fell on the floor next to it's duplicate, head splattered in pieces scattered on the floor.

"It's okay to come out now, Mrs. Davison, it's over," Sam lighlty knocked on the door.

The woman filed out into the hallway, holding her daughter behind her. She looked down at the two bodies on the floor and put her hand to her mouth as she began to sob into it. She turned to her daughter and her voice was broken, "What is that?"

"It's gone now. We're only sorry that we didn't get here sooner," Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

She shifted away, and carried her daughter down the hallway and turned once she got to the stairs, "Please, just go before I call the police."

~~~

"I feel so bad, why couldn't we have known sooner?" Dean said is frustration.

"Dean, it's not our fault, this happens sometimes," Sam attempted to reassure him.

"Sam, that woman lost her husband and her son within a day. She came out to see two bodies of her son, both disturbingly mutilated. You can't tell me that happens sometimes," Dean scowled at his brother, trying to get him to understand his side.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now, let's just focus on getting home and searching for God," Sam peered out the window, playing with this hang nail, hissing to himself when he finally yanked it off.

"Yea, okay," Dean spoke harshly, speeding down the street.


	15. They Killed Kevin! Those Bastards!

Chapter 15: They killed Kevin! Those Bastards!

"So, Kevin, what have you found out?" Castiel squinted down at the tablet and the notes thrown about the desk around the boy.

"Not much, it looks like someone was making little notes here and there, though," Kevin stated.

"Metatron," Castiel assumed.

Castiel and Keivn's eye darted over to the door where a loud clang was coming from the other side. The door flung open and their eyes filled with fear when they realized the two to come through the door were in fact not the Winchester brothers, but rather a couple of angels.

"Honey, we're home," one of the angels grimaced down at the two in the living room.

"Angels," Castiel stated, though it was obvious.

"Yes, and we have come to pick you up, we saw your little boyfriend leave so we thought we'd swing by," the other angel spat.

"You can't take him!" Kevin stood protectively in front of his friend.

"Aw, that's cute. You just have guys pouring all over you, don't you Castiel?" the angel winked.

"Prophet, we don't want to have to hurt you, just step aside and we'l be on our way," the second angel with brown eyes stared down the boy.

"I can't let you take him!" Kevin stood his ground.

"Yes, we see that. So be it," the angel reached his hand out to place it on Kevin's forehead.

"No!" Castiel screamed as he saw the bright white light bursting from Kevin's eye sockets and crash to the floor, eyes looking like seering black eyes that seemed to swallow his whole face.

"We did warn you two," the brown-eyed angel smirked wickedly.

"No wonder why Dean called you bags of dicks," Castiel spoke harshly, backing away.

"How could you go against us, Castiel, you own kin? No, you bretrayed us for the hairless apes," the hazel-eyed angel questioned.

"They respect their kin, whereas you do things like this," Castiel gestured over to the partially burnt body on the floor.

"Oh, just collateral damage, Castiel," the brown-eyed angel budded in.

"He was trying to put Heaven back together! He's the only person able to read the tablet and you just killed him!" Castiel added furiously.

"That's why we're taking you. Since you tore Heaven apart, we're going to make you put it back together. I hate being trapped inside this sad excuse for a vessel," the blue-eyed angel explained.

"Over my dead body!" Cas hollered.

"Unfortunately, we need you alive," the brown-eyed angel remarked.

Castiel stood there, staring back at them, beofre one swung at him, and he was knocked to the fllor unconcious.

~~~

"Where am I?" Castiel looked around the dark room after gaining conciousness.

"That doesn't matter right now, what does is how to fix Heaven," a voice called from the darkness.

"I don't know how to. I told that to the two dick bags that came to pick me up. By the way, they killed the only way of us ever finding out, so you can thank them for that," Castiel spat blood onto the floor next to him, glancing over it to check for teeth.

"I find that hard to believe, Castiel. After all, you are the one who cast us all out, so why should I believe what you say?" the voice inquired.

"I didn't take down Heaven," Castiel huffed, "Metatron tricked me. He told me it would close Hell instead of doing the trials, but instead he stole my grace and cast out the angels."

"I guess that explains why you're so, human," the voice hissed at the word, disguisted by it, "but I still don't believe that Metatron, one of God's best men, would dare do something like that."

"Well, then I'm not sure what I'm doing here, because if you don't believe me then why would you bring me here to question," Castiel coughed up more blood.

"Well, kidnapping you was just stage one, dear Cas," the voice laughed from the darkness.

"What do you mean," Castiel asked before answering himself, "Oh, don't you fucking dare touch Dean!'

"That seems like your job to do to him," the voice chuckled harshly, "but if you don't answer my few questions, that's exaclty what you'll watch me do to your precious hairless ape!"

"Fine," Castiel sighed, "ask away, I have nothing to hide."

"We'll see about that," the voice was given a body as they stepped into the light.

Castiel looked up to find Samandriel smirking down at him.

 

R.I.P. to Kevin Tran. I'm sorry I brought that in from the ninth season, but I think it had to be done. Please forgive me. Thanks to everyone reading!


	16. Friend of the Devil

Chapter 16: Friend of the Devil

"Where do you think--" Dean stopped, opening the door to the bunker and noticing the boy sprawled across the floor.

"Kevin!" Sam screamed, passing by Dean in the doorway and making his way over to the prophet.

He vigioursly shook him, hoping he'd come to him.

Dean was frozen to his place at the doorway, a tear forming in the corner of his eye as he looked at the body.

I always trust you. And I always end up screwed. Kevin had just told Dean the other day.

"Kevin?" Dean hoarsely whispered.

"Dean! Get down here!" Sam shouted.

"He's gone," the tear finally rolled down his cheek as the words left his quivering lips.

"He can't be! Dean, we need him!" Sam buried his face in his hand and sat against the wall near the boy's lifeless form.

"He is. I'm sorry. He was my reponsibility and I let this happen," Dean's voice sounded broken, and Sam knew he sounded like he had tears staining his face.

"Where's Cas?" Sam looked up from his palms, scanning the room for another body.

"Oh crap!" Dean rampantly searched the bunker for the fallen angel, but found nothing, "He's not here!"

"I guess they tried to take Cas, but Kevin stepped up," Sam went to put a cloth over his body.

"We have to find him. If they did this to Kevin, imagine what they'll do to Cas!" Dean panicked.

"We will, but can we take care of the dead body in our living room first?" Sam tried not to be rude.

"Oh, yea, yea! Let's hurry," Dean spoke apologetically.

~~~

Castiel spit out the fresh blood and licked his lips, which was now bruised and cut from the hit.

"Just tell me how to fix Heaven and you can go!" Samandriel rolled up his sleeves, preparing to give another swing to Castiel's face.

"I don't know! I told you! It was Metatron's doing, he just needed my grace! I was tricked!" Castiel whinced at the cut in his lip stretching slightly as he spoke.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you give me no choice," Samandriel walked over and turned on a light.

Castiel froze at what the light revealed. There was a chair with a tray of miscellaneous utensils and other painful looking things.

"Come on, Cas," Samandriel unhooked Cas from the pipe he had been chained to, and threw him into the chair on the other side of the room, strapping him in tightly.

"Samandriel! Please! I'm telling you the truth!" Castiel's plea was ignored, and Samandriel glided a blade across Cas' leg. He hissed at the pain.

"Tell me!" Samandriel growled.

~~~

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sam got out of the Impala, stumped.

"We don't have any leads and every moment we don't find him, that much closer he is to dying, Sammy," Dean opened the car door and got out.

"Here goes nothing," Dean started, "Crowley? Can you come here a minute?"

There were a few minutes, and just before the brothers were going to claim this to be a failed attempt, the King of Hell appeared before them.

"Hello boys," Crowley smirked, "How may I help my favorite brothers?"

"They took Cas," Dean explained.

"That's too tragic. What part of that concerns me?" Crowley rolled his eyes.

"We need your help to find him," Sam stepped from the other side of the car to stand beside his brother.

"What exactly is in it for me?" Crowley squinted at the brothers.

"How about I agree not to fucking kill you right here, right now," Dean snarled.

"Sounds good, but I'd much prefer something nicer," Crowley remarked.

"We're not giving you our souls," Sam declared.

"What a pity, but that's not what I had in mind. Where's the demon tablet?" Crowley inquired.

Sam shot Dean a glance, "First you tell us where Castiel is," Dean growled.

"I don't work like that, Dean, you of all people should know that," Crowley smirked.

"Fine," Dean reached into his jacket pocket and took out the tablet with chicken scratch to show the King.

"Now we're cooking with fire," Crowley made himself chuckle.

"But first," Dean stuffed the tablet back into his jacket, "Where's Cas?"

"Well, I do know who took him, but not exactly where. The entire place must be covered in warding symbols," Crowley kicked at the gravel on the crossroad.

"Great," Dean mumbled sarcastically.

"Who took him?" Sam furrowed his brows.

"You boys remember Samandriel?" Crowley looked up at the boys, who were now in confusion.

"That's impossible, Samandriel was killed," Dean squinted at the demon.

"It seems your boy toy isn't the only one God likes to see in the game," Crowley gave him a devilish smile.

"Okay, well can you get someone to take us to where Cas is being held?" Sam further interrogated.

"I can, but I need my payment," Crowley answered.

"No way! Not until we get Castiel!" Dean shouted.

"You know I stay true to my word," Crowley switched his gaze from Sam to Dean, flashing him a wicked smile.

"Just give it to him, Dean. There's no way he can read it and Kevin already took a bunch of notes for the tablet. It's been used to it's full extent, we have no use for it now," Sam whispered, slightly nudging his brother with his elbow.

"Yea, okay fine. But, I swear to God, if you don't hold up your end, I will end you," Dean handed over the tablet, keeping his eyes locked with Crowley.

"Yea, that's fine," Crowley replied, examining the tablet before placing it out of sight.

~~~

"Stop!" Castiel tried to scream, but his voice was so strained it was too weak to get out the words.

For the past hour or so, Samandriel had managed to bring in copy after copy of Dean, and done all sorts of things to him. He would torture him to the point of him screaming out the fallen angel's name, or make Castiel watch him have his way with Dean, and after he was done with whatever method he used, he would kill them and throw the body to the floor carelessly. Castiel knew they weren't really his Dean, but he also thought that it could be possible, so it still hurt him just as much as it would if it were his Dean.

"Not until you tell me!" Samandriel slammed Dean's body to the wall, forcing his legs spread, and he jimmied with his jeans.

"I told you everything I know!" Castiel whined.

"Liar!" Samandriel succeeded in violating Castiel's lover, then laying his murdered corpse on the floor next to the others.


	17. Honey I'm Home

Chapter 17: Honey I'm Home

"He's inside," Crowley gestured to the warehouse behind them.

"Okay," Dean nodded, "don't think this means we won't--"

"Kill me the next time you see me? I know, you make that very clear every time," Crowley rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Crowley snapped his fingers and he was gone. Sam and Dean looked over the warehouse, and after a few moments, they heard faint cries from somewhere in the back. They locked eyes with each other before nodding and mentally planning. They both pulled out an angel blade and leaned against each side of the back door before kicking through it. They walked in, expecting to see a swarm of fallen angels, but it was rather vacant. They looked around in confusion, lowering their weapons.

"We've been expecting you, Dean," a voice called from behind.

Sam and Dean turned around to see a man resting against the railing for the catwalk above them. They recognized the man to be Samandriel.

"How are you even here?" Sam's eyes popped wide in wonder.

"Naomi decided after Cas went against her, she could bring me back, knowing full well I'd help her take care of the man who killed me," Samandriel smirked.

"We're here to get Cas," Dean declared.

"Oh yes, I'm fully aware. However, that interferes with my plans, so I'll need to have you not do that," Samandriel sassed.

"Look, buddy, I don't get two fucks about you 'plan'. I came to get Cas, and that's what I plan to do," Dean spat.

"You are brave, I'll give you that, but you're still ignorant," Samandriel waved his hand, slamming the brothers against the wall.

Samandriel made his way down the stairs and over to the boys. Immediately, he approached Dean, running his hand down Dean's face and catching his chin.

"Yes, I could most certainly use this," Samandriel grimaced, dragging Dean to the prisoner's room, with Dean paralyzed and unable to escape.

"Another one? When will this stop, Samandriel?" Cas pleaded.

"Oh, but this one is the real deal, Cassie," Samandriel laughed, throwing the Winchester to the floor.

"Cas! Don't say anything! I'll get you out of this!" Dean explained.

"Dean?" Castiel cocked his head, before realizing this was, in fact, the real Dean.

"Yes, very touching. Now, would you like to say anything before I begin?" Samandriel looked over at Castiel.

"I already told you!" Castiel reminded.

"Very well then," Samandriel loomed over Dean's body, slowly undressing him.

Samandriel looked over his shoulder, hearing Castiel whine and scream and writh under his restrictions.

"Samandriel! Stop!" Castiel hissed.

"Just tell me!" Samandriel pulled Dean's body against his, flustering Castiel.

Just then, the room was illuminated with bright white light. When it finally died down, it revealed Sam standing with a bloodied blade. Dean gasped, finally being able to move, and shuffled from the ground, pulling on his clothes and staggering over to Castiel's pinned body.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Dean undid the restraints across Castiel's body.

"I'm fine now," a ghost of a smile crept onto Castiel's face.

"Let's get you home," Dean could feel a tear roll down his cheek.

~~~

"Anything you want, Cas, pick," Dean tried to get Castiel to eat, but to no avail.

"I'm not hungry," Castiel insisted.

"It took us two days to find you, and I'm sure Samandriel didn't sneak you food, so that means you haven't eaten. You can't tell me you're not hungry," Dean sassed.

"I'm just not in the mood to eat," Castiel shrugged.

"I know, but you still need to eat," Dean stated.

"I don't want to!" Castiel began to raise his voice.

"Geez, Cas, what happened?" Dean sat next to Cas.

"Nothing," Castiel kept his eyes on the ground, feeling a tear creep from the corner of his eye.

"It's not nothing. Come on, Cas, you can tell me anything," Dean reassured.

"He did things to you. I knew it wasn't you, but, it still hurt," Castiel felt the tear retreat from his face and fall to the floor.

They sat in silence before Dean replied, "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm sorry for not being here when they came and I'm sorry we couldn't save you sooner. I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Just promise me," Castiel wiped his face with his trench coat sleeve, "you won't let them take me again. I can't put myself through that again."

Dean pulled him into an embrace and nuzzled himself into Castiel's neck, "I promise. Everyday without you was like another day of Hell."

Castiel returned the embrace and gave a crooked smile, "Thank you," he whispered into Dean's ear.

Once Dean pulled back, he hopped off the couch, "Will you please eat? Anything you want!"

"Not sure if I wan't anything you cook," Castiel joked.

"Thank god, I didn't want to cook. How's about we go hit the diner?"

"Yea, sounds good," Cas smiled, pulling himself from the couch.


	18. Day Off

Chapter 18: Day Off

***Warning; Sexual Content***

"You sure you don't want to go with us?" Dean looked to his brother while pulling on his jacket.

"Yea," Sam smiled, "You two just go ahead. I'm going to look for a case."

"If you say so, Sammy," Dean headed towards the door, "Come on, Cas!"

Castiel came bustling from his room, "Okay, let's go."

As Castiel passed him and exited the bunker, Dean nonchalantly checked him up and down, smirking. He turned back to his brother, hoping he hadn't seen what he just did. To his luck, he didn't, and Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Alrighty, see ya Sammy," Dean waved before leaving his brother alone in the bunker.

Dean slid into the driver seat, and looked over to the fallen angel struggling with his trench coat which was probably caught in the door.

"Where to?" Dean beamed.

"Anywhere, I guess," Castiel shrugged, giving up on trying to readjust his coat.

"How's about we grab some food first? Then we can go to the beach or something," Dean suggested.

"Sounds great, but I don't know how to swim," Castiel remarked.

"Figures, I'll have to teach you," Dean laughed.

~~~

Sam hastily typed word after word into his laptop.

Bizarre deaths

Strange events

Cold spots

Odd weather

Disappearances 

Anything that he thought would potentially led him to a demon, he searched. And searched. And searched. He didn't know how long he investigated, but he thought it wasn't enough, so he kept looking.

Sam always felt like a disappointment, and he needed to do something right for once. He released Lucifer and almost started the apocalypse by saying yes. Dean sold his soul for Sam after he was killed the first time. He believed he was the reason for his mom's death in the nursery that night. He couldn't even die correctly, he always came back.

"Where could they be?" Sam whispered to himself, growing frustrated with the lack of results he had come across.

He swatted a cup sitting near him, sending it flying to the wall and shattering into pieces.

"I have to keep looking."

~~~

Somehow, Dean managed to evacuate everyone from the beach. He had told the life guards that there was some weather happening that would push sharks into the bay and that it is a huge safety hazard and the beach needed to be closed down until further news. Surprisingly, they bought it, and it got them some time alone on the beach.

"Kick your legs," Dean tried to instruct.

"I am!" Castiel pouted.

Dean had tried to teach Castiel how to swim, but at first it hadn't gone very well. Finally, after about an hou or two, Castiel managed to swim almost perfectly.

"Good job, Cas," Dean cheered as the fallen angel began to breast stroke over to him from past the buoy with a sign do not swim past this point. 

The two of them spent the entire day at the beach, laid out on a couple of towels sprawled across the sand once the sun began to set.

"Today was really fun," Castiel whispered.

"It really was. I wish we got more days off," Dean sighed, starting to pack up their things and get ready to go back.

~~~

"Two queens, please," Dean asked the hotel clerk.

The clerk nodded, giving the two glances before handing over the keys. Once they got into the room, they sat down their stuff and lounged around.

"I'm going to take a shower. I don't enjoy the feeling of sand on me," Castiel informed.

"Sure, go ahead," Dean continued, "I might take one too."

Castiel nodded and grabbed a towel before heading to the bathroom and shutting the door. Since the door didn't have a lock on it, Castiel carried on with what Dean had taught him, starting with turning on the water and setting his hand under it. Once the water was to his liking, he stepped in, setting his towel right outsde the shower.

Castiel wetted himself down and rubbed the sand off of his body. Then, he lathered the cheap motel shampoo into his hair. He closed his eyes and he leaned foward into the water, rinsing it out.

"You missed a spot," Dean spoke softly into Castiel's ears, shocking him.

"Dean, what are you doing in here? What happened to personal space?" Castiel cocked his head.

"I wanted to make sure you took a shower properly this time," Dean winked.

Castiel shyly looked down and found that Dean was in the same clothing situtation as he was, bare.

"Oh, I see," Castiel blushed.

Cas began to go back to getting the sand off of himself when he felt another set of hands rub along his body. He eased into the touch, as he had dearly missed it.He turned around to face Dean, and began to follow his motions on Dean's body, scrubbing the sand off of him. Once the sand had all disappeared into the shower drain, they stood there, hands still resting on each other, warm water raining down on them. 

Dean leaned in slowly, kissing Castiel deeply. Castiel's eyes fluttered and he let out a soft moan. Dean stepped closer, his leg now stuffed between Castiel's. As he tried to deepen the kiss, he slide his hand down Cas' body, resting it right above his back side. Castiel pressed into Dean, urging him to do more. 

Dean gladly obliged, and moved his hand to the planned destination, grabbing at it. Castiel moaned and bit at Dean's lip. Dean groaned, letting Castiel's tongure slide inside his mouth. As Castiel swirled his tongue around, he placed one hand on Dean's hip and the other along his jawline. The hand on his jawline slowly moved to his bicep, mimicking his own hand seered into Dean's skin.

He smiled at the memory, the first day he met Dean. He went to Hell to rescue him, the righteous man. Castiel still remembers seeing his soul swirling around, screeching from pain. It was so pure, the purest soul Castiel has ever seen to be perfectly honest, but there was a darkness eating away at it. Before it could do anymore damage, he reached out for it and grabbed it, fleeing from Hell. 

Castiel at first saw it as a sign that he did something right. He saved an innocent soul. Now, when he looks at it, he thinks of it as a brand. Castiel sees that his hand on Dean's arm and thinks he's mine.

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts as Dean had moved his hand from the position in the back to Cas' front. Castiel exhaled rather heavily as Dean gave it a light squeezing and dragged his fingers along it teasingly.

He couldn't take it anymore. Cas gave in and left his climax in Dean's hands. Dean smiled, pleased with himself, and looked from his own hand to Cas' eyes.

"Better get cleaned up, we have to get going," Dean smirked, stepping out of the shower and grabbing his towel, leaving the room.

Castiel stood there, replaying what just happened over and over in his mind. He wasn't exactly sure how humans worked yet, but it just felt right. He remembers the first thing he tried to say to Dean when he was rummaging through the gas station, looking for something to quench his dying thirst.

*Flashback*

I love you. He thought if Dean could hear him, it was a sign. He thought the profound bond would enable him to be able to hear. However, Dean had fallen to the floor, covering his ears. The windows shattered all around him and he found himself surrounded by a maze of glass.

"What the hell?" Dean picked himself up and looked around.

Castiel felt a little hurt that Dean wasn't able to understand him, but he figured it was for the best, since he only knew Dean's soul and not necessarily the vessel that contained it, if that makes sense. 

He burnt the eyes of the woman looking for him. He wasn't ready to show himself to Dean, he still needed time to think. He needed to plan through possible events and scenarios in his mind before he came forth. 

Finally, he appeared before them, Bobby and Dean, in the warehouse. Heaven thought it was because of their strict orders, but Castiel was also partially hoping to get to know the infamous Dean Winchester.

*End Flashback*

Castiel washed up and left the bathroom. He walked over to the clothes set on the bed that Dean had carefully packed for him.

"Get dressed and let's go," Dean instructed, leaving to his Impala parked outside.

 

Hey guys, thanks to everyone reading! Please leave comments of helpful critisisms and improvements, as well as what you think of the story so far. It helps me out a lot. Thanks again to everyone reading!

Happy Valentine's Day!


	19. Trial

Chapter 19: Trial

"Finally," Sam exclaimed, "I found one of these fuckers."

After two days of looking and with Dean and Cas still gone, Sam had finally come across a demon related case. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the bunker after scribbling the address of the incident on a piece of scrap paper.

~~

Sam arrived in town and immediately began to question the locals. After a while, he eventually went to the location he wrote down and began looking for anything. He came across a clue that lead him on the search for the demon.

It turned out that there was indeed a demon, but not just one, an entire swarm of them. Sam managed to retrieve one and he threw them into the trunk of his little car and headed back to the bunker, hoping that Dean and Castiel were still on a case.

~~~

When he arrived at the bunker, he noticed that there wasn't any other cars - a 1967 Chevy Impala to be specific - outside. He decided it was safe to bring in the demon so he popped the trunk and dragged it inside. He made sure to bound the demon in iron with carving etched into it, keeping the demon inside the vessel, as well as taping it's mouth shut.

Once he got it into the bunker with little problems, he opened the door to the cellar where the video he and Kevin watched took place. He strapped the demon into a chair and walked over to a table on the other side of the room. He took eight empty syringes, filling them up one by one with his own blood, and placing them back onto the rack that was probably originally used for small test tubes.

He gave te demon the first dose, and watched the demon squirm for a moment. Sam didn't know what to expect; this was his first time attempting this. The demon growled through the tape, but it was muffled. Sam heard footsteps upstairs and figured the duo was finally back. Figuring it was safe to leave the demon down here for an hour, he headed upstairs to meet his brother and the fallen angel.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Sam inquired.

Castiel blushed and looked at the ground. Sam furrowed his brows in confusion and looked to his brother, who was fishing a beer out of the fridge.

"Well, it turned out to be a couple of ghouls," Dean responded, grabbing two clanking beers and heading into the other room.

"I see, did you gank all of them?" Sam continued to interrogate, grabbing the offered beer from Dean's hand.

Dean cracked open his beer and nodded before taking a sip. Once he was done, he began to ask, "So, what'd you do while we were out?"

Sam began to get nervous, but shook off the feeling to keep his cool, "Nothing. I looked for a case, but no such luck."

"I guess we'll just have to wait, then," Dean shrugged, sitting on the couch next to Cas.

~~~

Before Sam knew it, he was onto the sixth dose. It was about 2a.m., but he wasn't tired. He was too determined to sleep. Managing not to wake anyone up, he crept downstairs to the demon and injected it for the sixth time. This time, unlike the others, the demon seemed... friendlier. Like it wanted to be cured, to be saved.

As Sam made his way to his room, he started feeling dizzy from the blood loss he gave away hours earlier. He was able to fight it for six hours, to not stir more suspicion from his brother, who was already growing curious with his frequent trips out of the room for minutes at a time. Luckily, he made it to the bed before his legs gave out on him. Just two more doses to go, and this will all be over. 

~~~

It was 4a.m. Sam was making his way to the basement, but he wasn't as careful as he had been previously. He was swaying and almost fell going down the stairs, causing a banging when he clung onto the railing for support. Dean walked out into the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean was rubbing his eyes, annoyed.

"Just getting a snack," Sam didn't let go of the staircase.

"Well hurry the fuck up and be careful," Dean sighed before retreating to his room.

Sam hurried down the stairs, tripping a few more times, and into the cellar. He approached the demon with a syringe. After registering the eighth dose, he walked back to the table, grabbing a knife and slitting his palm. He staggered back to the demon and removed the tape.

"Thank you," the demon looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam, being too out of it to give a full response, simply nodded before placing his hand over the demon's mouth.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra. Lustra!" Sam chanted.

The entire room filled with a blinding white light and when it faded, the vessel was constantly thanking Sam for the curing. Sam went to unbind the vessel, but before he could manage to get anywhere with the knots, he passed out on the floor. 

The vessel looked down with horror. Left with no other choice, she began to scream.

"Help! Help us! Please! Anyone!" the woman pleaded.

~~~

Dean rose from his bed, rubbing his face. He thought he heard another thump and thought Sam had tripped again. He was about to go back to sleep when something called out to him.

"Help! Help us! Please! Anyone!" the voice begged.

Dean raised an eyebrow and left his room and waited out in the hallway for something else to happen. Sure enough, the same voice called out for mercy and help. Dean knew something was up and decided to check out the house. 

When he got downstairs, he heard the woman speak for a third time, finally leading him to the cellar. He opened the door to find a bound up woman with an unconcious man at her feet. Dean ran towards her, untying her and questioning the events that had unfolded.

"He saved me. He came down here, on the hour mark, and cured me. I'm free," the woman cheered.

Dean immediately put two and two together and looked over to his brother and kneeled beside him.

"Sammy?" Dean shook his brother lighlty, "Sammy!"

When he didn't get a response, he pulled his brother into his embrace and began to sob hysterically. The woman went to find an exit, but instead bumped into a very confused and tired Castiel.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Castiel squinted.

After the woman explained, Castiel pointed to the exit before running to the cellar, the sounds of muffled wails. He stumbled through the door to find the older hunter rocking back and forth on the floor craddling the younger one. 

"Cas, he did the trials," Dean sobbed.

Cas sat next to Dean, offering a shoulder to cry on, but he wouldn't let go of Sam. Eventually, he started to rub Dean's back in circles.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Cas apologized, "He's gone."

"He can't be gone!" Dean whined, "He was my responsibility! How could I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault, Dean. You didn't know," Castiel tried to comfort.

~~~

Dean looked at his brother's lifeless body in the freshly dug hole in the ground in the woods near their bunker. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, and after a moment it dripped down and splashed on Sam's forehead. He wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve, picked up a shovel, and covered his brother in dirt one small pile at a time. Once he could no longer see his brother, he placed a wooden cross at the head of the filled pit.

Castiel brought Dean into an embrace, and they stood there for a while before heading back to the bunker. Dean sat at Kevin's desk and pulled out his own laptop.

"We're going to find out how to reverse this," Dean stated, the incessant clicking of his keyboard rinigng through the hollow space of the bunker.

"I'm afraid there isn't one, Dean-o," Crowley appeared in the bunker between Castiel and the hunter.

"The hell you say," Dean spat, not evern curious as to why the King was here.

After a moment, Dean stopped clicking, turning around to face Crowley.

"Wait, how the fuck are you even here? Sammy finished the trial, that woman was cured," Dean pondered.

"Ahh, yes. That's why I'm here," Crowley smirked, "You see, the trials weren't about closing the gates of Hell. Well, technically, you could say that. Just, not which side of the gates the demons are on."

"What are you going on about?" Dean stitched his brows.

"Moose, he thought the demons would be trapped inside Hell. However, the thing the prophet didn't get to decipher before his passing was that the demons would be freed from Hell," Crowley stated.

"Great, just fucking great," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "and why are you telling us this?"

"Well, glad you asked. You see, that means everyone Hell, including our old pal Luci," Crowley spoke.

Dean immediately looked up, "What? Are you saying Lucifer is freed form the cage?"

"Percisely," Crowley nodded.

"Why are you telling us this?" Dean was still dazed.

"It's quite simple," Crowley continued, "I want to help you put the world back together."


	20. Isn't the End

Chapter 20: Isn't the End

Guys, this chapter isn't really much of a chapter, but rather, the narration by Chuck that was used in the Season 5 finale. I figured that it fit the ending of this story.

 

On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville -- a blue two-door caprice. 

 

There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car -- no, the most important object -- in pretty much the whole universe. 

She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for judgment day".  
That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile. 

After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins. 

And here's where it ends. 

The impala, of course, Has all the things other cars have...and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray --it's still stuck there. The legos that Dean shoved into the vents --to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs --really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive.

In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day --sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...for hours...without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls, but they were never, in fact, homeless. That's a good line.

Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.

This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean.  
Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise. 

So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test...for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well...isn't that kinda the whole point? No doubt -- endings are hard. But then again...nothing ever really ends, does it?


	21. Author's Note

Okay guys, that wraps up the story. Sorry for any tears that may have been shed or any minds that were fucked. Take this as a Valentine's Day gift from me :3

I hate to end it here on a cliff hanger, so I think I might make a sequel.

~~~~~

** Update for those of you reading this on ao3 **

I'm indeed making a sequel, and currently have the first eight chapters of it on my Wattpad, so go here if you wish to read it, otherwise, you'll have to wait for me to completely finish it before I upload it on here :3

http://www.wattpad.com/user/chey319

My Wattpad


End file.
